Let Love Go: The Sequel
by Vera Roberts
Summary: Trish Stratus is falling head over heels in love with a man that's not hers to begin with. Can they overcome the odds or will it have catastrophic effects? Batista, Trish, Stephanie McMahon, John Cena, OC...other WWE stars. Rated for language
1. Misery Loves Company

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the loving memory of Eddie Guerrero. Also, as talented as I wish I was, I'm not…lol. So the poem that Trish writes to Dave is written by Stacy, aka bkerbunny. Thank you so much for letting me use your poem!_

_Vera._

_--------_

Trish hurriedly scribbled the last of her emoetry—emotional poetry, a phrase she stole from her ex-boyfriend, Jeff Hardy and made it popular. Trish read over the poem for what seemed like the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. She was trying in vain to make sense of it all.

They were good together. While her and Dave kept saying that it was only sex, it wasn't. They often ordered in take-out and snuggle up in bed to watch movies. Dave constantly teased Trish about her junk food eating habits, yet he would always try to steal some of her French fries. And whenever they drove around town late at night, Trish would sing songs that were playing on the radio to Dave.

The pair never said mentioned those three little words, but they both felt it. Whenever they were out, Dave would hold Trish, like if he was trying to protect her from everyone. Trish would sneak her fingers within Dave's and would hold on so tight, Dave would tease her that she was trying to give him a death grip.

And then there was the fiery sex. It was never a dull moment between Dave and Trish in bed as they both taunted and teased each other; giving a little and holding back; giving more and stopping. Their bodies rhythmically moving alongside each other with such want and need, it seemed like the sex fulfilled a desire only each other could bring out.

And it was over.

It has been a month since she ended her relationship with Dave and it felt like an eternity. She lost track of how many times she cried. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. And worse of all, she still had to promote her album during all of this. _And my album is so happy, too._

Jen was looking at the schedule for the upcoming day. Trish's day was going to be packed with various interviews and photo shoots. Trish would normally be excited to participate, yet Jen knew none of that matter. She concentrated on Trish's demeanor as she kept waving the poem back and forth, contemplating if mailing it was even worthwhile.

While she has been through many breakups with Trish, Jen has never seen her this devastated. "Are you going to mail that?"

Trish shook her head. "I can't. It hurts too much."

"I don't understand why you don't just pick up the phone and call him, Trisha. It's obvious you're hurting."

"I never called him when we were together and I'm not about to start now that we're broken up." Trish said.

"How much longer are you going to torture yourself like this?"

"Until I can't feel him in my soul anymore."

"Which is when? Never?"

_I guess so, _Trish thought. "Well, fine." Trish folded the poem threefold and placed in an envelope. "You're gong to see Randy this week, right? If you see Dave, give this to him." She handed Jen the envelope.

Jen held the envelope in her hands. "Wouldn't it be better if you gave Dave the envelope yourself?"

Trish shook her head. "Not now…not ever."

------------

Jen flew out to see Randy at the Smackdown! House show at Tuscon, Arizona. She made sure that she brought the envelope that Trish gave her. Jen was more than a tad frustrated that Trish was so stubborn, but she couldn't say that she wasn't surprised in the least bit by her attitude. Trish has always acted in the same manner whenever she broke up with anyone. _But damn….this is awful._

"Hey baby!" Randy greeted Jen with a kiss. "How's my girl doing?"

"I'm doing alright. How are you doing, baby?" Jen smiled.

"I have a hard-on that has your name all over it." Randy winked.

"Oh, really? I guess I need to take care of it, don't I?" Jen began to rub Randy's crotch.

"Oh yes, you do." Randy nodded.

"Take that shit somewhere else." Dave scolded as he picked up his luggage.

Randy turned around and was about to say something but Jen told him not to. "He has been acting like a straight-up bitch for the past month. No one can figure out what the hell is problem is. Even Tina is confused."

_Oh I have a feeling what his problem is. _"Let me talk to him for a minute." Jen suggested.

"Baby, that's not going to help. All of us tried to talk to him and it's no use."

Jen suddenly remembered the envelope in her purse. "I think I can convince him." She then walked over to Dave. "Hey there."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering how you were holding up?'

"I'm doing just fine, damn it."

"Sure about that? I heard that you've been throwing a few bitch fits as of late."

"I'm fucking fine, Jen." Dave snapped.

"Well, whatever." Jen shrugged. "But before I leave, here's something for you from Trish. Don't even ask why she didn't give to you herself." Jen handed Dave the envelope and then left with Randy.

Dave stared down at the envelope. While he wasn't afraid to open it, he wasn't sure if there was good news behind it. _She's already hurt me, she can't do any worse now._

Dave sat down on a nearby bench and tore open the envelope. He felt his heart once again sink to the floor as he read the poem.

_What I wouldn't do...  
Just to see you again.  
Talk to you again.  
Feel the pleasure when saying your name again. _

What I wouldn't do...  
To feel your warm lips against mine,  
moving in unshed passion again.  
Feeling your hands dance over my body again.  
Just to feel the butterflies swarming in the pit of my belly for you again.

What I wouldn't do...  
To feel your breath hot against the nape of my neck again.  
To have you inside me again.  
To love me again.

What I wouldn't do...  
To do it again...

As Dave read the poem over and over again, he decided that he had just about enough. He was tired of the pain that the break-up has caused and the poem didn't make it any better. He picked up his cell phone and dialed. He left a message for Trish and made it crystal clear.

"I don't care what you have going on for the next couple days. You need to be here with me."


	2. Don't Forget About Us

After her photo shoot with Vogue magazine, Trish headed to the airport. She was planning to go to Toronto for a few days and spend time with her family. Whenever things got a little hectic, she knew that her family always kept her grounded. _And I need them more than ever now._

On the way to the airport, Trish decided to check her voicemail. She was surprised when her phone revealed that she had three urgent messages. Going into a quick panic, she hurriedly dialed in to find out what is going on.

As she listened to the voicemails, she smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks. All of the "urgent" voicemails were from Dave, nearly pleading with Trish to drop everything that she was doing and see him instead. Without even a slight hesitation, Trish followed her gut instinct.

Once she was at the airport, she went inside the cockpit to speak with the pilot of her private jet. "Frank, there has been a slight change in plans. Can you take me to Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport instead?"

"Sure, what's going on there, Ms. Stratus? An important meeting?"

Trish nodded as she thought about what she was going to do. "Yes. Probably the most important meeting of my life."

-------

After the Smackdown! house show was over, Dave headed off to the next city alone. He usually rode with Randy or one of the other Smackdown! guys but he needed to be by himself for a while. As he turned on the radio, he briefly checked his cell phone to see if Trish has returned any of his calls. _Not one, damn._ _Maybe she doesn't want to be with me anymore._

As Dave continued driving, the local DJ was debuting a new single from Trish.

"Now, I'm not a big fan of slow songs or sappy songs," The DJ said. "But this one literally made the hair on my back stand up. This song is not even on her album, ladies and gentleman, it's a song that she just released a couple days ago. Here is the new single from Trish Stratus, called, "Don't Forget About Us."

Dave was about to turn off the radio as he was used to doing for the past month whenever any of Trish's songs were played on the radio. But Trish's soft voice cooed over the airwaves. Not to mention, Dave knew the song was about him. Dave hated the nickname Trish gave him because he felt it was silly but now he missed hearing it from her. And the song started off with Trish cooing the nickname, "Baby boy."

_Just let it die  
With no goodbyes  
Details don't matter  
We both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes  
You know sometimes  
It'd be like that baby_

_  
Now everytime I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best  
And don't forget about_

_  
Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us_

_I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us_

_Oh they say  
That you're in a new relationship  
But we both know  
Nothing comes close to  
What we had, it perseveres  
That we both can't forget it  
How good we used to get it _

_There's only one me and you  
And how we used to shine  
No matter what you go through  
We are one, that's a fact  
That you can't deny  
So baby we just can't let  
The fire pass us by  
Forever we'd both regret_

Dave felt absolutely miserable. Trish was practically telling him that it was over and that was the end of it. _I should've turned off the radio when I had the fucking chance._ Dave's emotions reflected in his driving as he was practically flying down the highway to get to Phoenix.

Once Dave arrived at his hotel, he quickly showered, ordered room service and just spent the rest of his night moping. He thought about calling Tina to check up on her and Alessia but he decided that he'll make the phone calls in the morning. _And the last thing I need is for her to be on my ass about my attitude._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was his room service dinner. A woman's thick accent was behind the knocking. "Mr. Batista, room service."

"Just leave it at the door, please." Dave called out.

The woman kept knocking. "Mr. Batista, you need to sign for the room service."

"Can you just leave it there? I'll get it tomorrow morning, I promise."

The woman kept knocking. "I can't leave the food here without your signing off for it."

_Oh, damn it to hell! _Dave got up and rushed to open the door. "I thought I told you that…"

Trish smiled as she stood behind the room service cart. "You thought you told me what?"


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

Dave had a look of his face that was a cross between relief, shock, happiness, and frustration. "Get in here." He motioned to the room.

Trish wheeled the cart inside as Dave closed the door behind her. She took out her luggage from underneath the cart and set it over at the other side of the hotel room. She sat down on the full-size bed as Dave leaned against the wall across from her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied.

"Obviously I got your messages." Trish said nervously.

"I noticed. I'm curious about how you found out I ordered room service."

"I ran into the server on the way up here. I paid her off to let me deliver the tray to you." Trish smiled.

Dave nodded. "Smart."

Trish briefly looked down at the floor. "Dave, there are so many things I want to tell you right now."

"Okay, let's start talking." Dave pulled up a chair and sat across from Trish.

"I'll readily admit that I made the stupidest decision ever. Like…I knew from the moment I met you that there was an attraction. And there is something about you that I just cannot explain. It's like you bring out a passion in me that's hard to resist."

"And I feel the same way about you, Patricia."

"But…you're married. And I know that whatever happens between us, you'll always go back to Tina. I can't deal with that."

Dave nodded his head in agreement. "I understand and I'm not asking for you to be sympathetic to my wife. As you may have figured out, you're not the first mistress I've had."

"It was a no-brainer." Trish grinned.

"But I can guarantee you that you'll be the last." Dave then held Trish's hands within his. "I want us to be together. Let me worry about Tina. Let me deal with that. I just want you to enjoy us."

Trish believed Dave but she needed to be sure that she could trust him with one of her most prized possessions—her heart. "How can I be sure that you're not bullshitting me? That you're not just telling me another one of your lines so you get me back into bed?"

"Why would I go through all of this just to bed you, Trish? Begging you to come see me? I haven't smiled in well over a month. Everyone has been complaining about my bad mood. I wouldn't put myself through all of that just for some ass."

"Oh, so I'm 'some ass' now?" Trish snapped her hands from Dave and walked over by the balcony.

Dave sighed with frustration. _I really need to start choosing my words carefully._ "I didn't mean it like that, Trish."

"Well, what did you mean it like? It sure in the hell sounded like something else."

"I meant that I don't do that with just anyone. I don't go through all the motions with just anyone."

Trish was still standoff-ish in her demeanor. "So how do you really feel about me, David? Let's be real now."

Dave walked over to Trish and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I think you had given me enough questions for tonight, Detective. I have a few of my own. How do you feel about me?"

"You know how I feel about you."

"No, I don't. Yes, the poem was beautiful. Yes, the song was magnificent. But tell me, right here, right now. How do you feel about me?"

"I…I…"

"You…you...what?" Dave mimicked.

"It's not funny, David." Trish snapped.

"Well, how do you feel about me?" He asked again.

"No, forget it. You're going to mimic me." Trish said.

"I promise, I won't. Please tell me."

Trish took a deep breath and looked away. She took another deep breath. _Can I tell him this? Can I really tell him this?_ "Fine, here it goes. David Michael Batista, I love you. There, I told you how I feel about you."

It was complete silence for what seemed like forever to Trish. She was sure that she had lost him and she felt absolutely humiliated. _I am so fucking stupid._ The silent treatment that Dave was giving Trish was too much for her to bear.

Trish had about enough. Dave was torturing her by doing absolutely nothing. "I knew this was a mistake. I'm leaving now." Trish started to leave.

Dave grabbed Trish's arm and she stopped cold in her tracks. He could no longer ignore what he was feeling. It was obvious that he was completely caught up in Trish's rapture and it was too strong to ignore. "I love you, too." He muttered.

Trish turned around to face her former lover. She was taken aback. She felt like she couldn't breathe and she was slightly happy that Dave was still holding onto her because she swore that her legs were going to give out underneath her.

"What was that?" She asked.

Dave turned around to look at Trish. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He cleared his throat as he stared into her deep hazel eyes. "I love you, Patricia Ann Stratigias. I'm head over heels, don't want to let you go, in love with you."

Trish began shaking her head. "David, don't be bullshitting me…"

Dave put his index finger on Trish's lips. "I wouldn't lie about this, baby. Now I'm not going to say it all the time and this is probably one of the few times I'll be this emotional ever so make sure you remember this moment. But I wouldn't tell you something if I didn't mean it."

Trish didn't want to waste another second and pulled Dave's face to hers. The pair kissed each other delicately as their lips savored the moment. Dave held onto to Trish so tightly that he slightly lifted her up from the ground as his tongue made its way into her mouth. Their tongues intertwined as small moans escaped from Trish's mouth. Her body needed Dave but it was her soul that missed him the most. And she had him.

It was Dave that broke the kiss. "I don't want to wait another minute, Trish. I need you now."

"Sounds good." Trish replied. She looked back at Dave's room service tray. "Um, aren't you going to eat?"

Dave looked down at his tray. "I'll eat soon. It probably won't be this, though."

"Oh? Lost your appetite?"

Dave picked up Trish and laid her on the bed. "I think I gained it."


	4. Sweet Torture

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content. Hot damn!_

Dave nudged Trish to lay back on the bed as he climbed on top of her. The pair soon realized that one month was a month too long as they both kissed each other feverishly. Trish rolled Dave over on his back and straddled him. The pair was used to having the other taking turns with dominating. It was their little way of letting the other take control and enjoy the show. And Trish had a show to put on for Dave tonight.

She stopped kissing him and stood away from the bed. Slowly with precise seduction, Trish slowly took off her black mini-skirt, revealing what Dave always referred to as "dental floss"—a V-string that was barely there. Trish then removed her black bra top and her nipples perked up to the cold air in the hotel room.

Trish then walked back over to Dave and motioned for him to sit up as she straddled him yet again. She removed his shirt and began sliding her hands across his muscular chest. How much she missed playing with his pectorals and flicking her tongue across his nipples. But she had to wait to do that another time. Dave had other things in mind.

Dave stood up with Trish still straddling his waist and laid her back down on the bed. Trish lifted herself up and rested her body weight on her arms. While she has seen him naked many times before, she had to stare at the amazement of Dave's body. His dark skin tone was the perfect contrast to hers. Normally, tattoos would be distasteful and horrid to look at, but Trish couldn't help the feeling of wanting to trace Dave's tattoos and lick every crevice of his body with her tongue--over and over and over again.

Trish loved watching Dave get undressed and she swore she could just get off looking at him in his full glory. Dave undid his slacks and discarded them along with his underwear. With a quick snap of his fingers, he tore off Trish's underwear.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Dave winked.

"You better!" Trish laughed.

Dave then hovered over Trish as the pair once again began to kiss, this time with more passion than before. Dave began to place a trail of kisses all over Trish's body, starting with her neck, which he licked and kissed. Dave knew that the nape of Trish's neck was her "spot," but he knew that he'll get to that part of her body eventually. He was going to give Trish a taste of her own medicine.

Dave soon made it down to her breasts, cupping them and playing with her nipples. He knew how much Trish liked the way he would twist and lick one nipple, while he would lick and playfully bite the other one. _He's torturing me, Trish thought; And I'm loving every fucking second of it.._

Finally, Dave placed a trail of kisses down to Trish's navel. She knew that whenever Dave was near her navel, it was only a matter of time that he was licking her mound and her legs instinctively opened to accommodate him. Trish felt she was ready to explode with just the mere touching Dave gave her. Her body was squirming beneath him and the cold air that was once present in the hotel room gave away to intense heat.

Meanwhile, Dave knew what Trish wanted. She craved the way he would feast on her, slowly savoring her scent and taste. But Dave wanted Trish to beg for it. He needed to torture her somehow for all the pain she caused him. _And I have the perfect way to do this, Dave thought. _

"Trisha…" Dave purred as he made his way down to her mound.

"Yes…" Trish moaned.

"How sorry are you?" Dave breathed as he nestled his head between her legs.

_Oh shit, here we go_! "I'm so sorry." Trish moaned as she shook her head back and forth.

_This is going to be fun_. Dave remained still and just breathed into Trish's opening."Do you know how much you hurt me?" He murmured.

"And I'm sorry for that, David." Trish was secretly enjoying the hot torture that Dave was giving her.

"Mmm…." Dave slightly parted her opening and lightly licked her lips. "How sorry are you?"

"Oh my God!" It has been too long since Trish experienced Dave's tongue and she was having the most difficult time even thinking straight. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Mmm…I don't believe you." Dave said as his licking became more furious and harder.

Meanwhile, Trish's breathing became sporadic. Her body started to shake and she knew that an orgasm was near. It never took Dave a long time to make her climax, but she knew that this was no ordinary love-making session. And if he was going to make her climax this soon, it was beginning of many more powerful ones to go.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Just make me cum!" Trish begged her lover.

Dave briefly looked up at the reactions he was causing his mistress. He loved the fact that he could have her beg and plead at his whim and she would do it over and over to please him. _I got you exactly where I want you, Dave smirked._ Knowing that he caused her enough torture for the time being, Dave leaned back down and began sucking and licking on Trish's nub.

Soon, Trish felt her body prepare for one of the strongest orgasms she's ever experienced. She screamed out in pleasure and gripped the sheets so hard that they came off the bed. Dave lifted his head up and smiled as the beautiful sight he created. Trish's eyes were still closed and she was desperately trying to gather her breath. Dave repeated his trail of kisses up to her neck and whispered in her right ear as he hovered over her again.

"Now you get to show me exactly how sorry you are."


	5. Reality Sets In

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content._

Trish opened her eyes to Dave, looking at him intently. Dave had a smile that a combination between pure lust, hot love, and wicked satisfaction. She could briefly smell her scent on his lips as his face was just mere inches from hers.

"Get on your back." Trish instructed.

Dave rolled onto his back as Trish once again straddled on top of him. The head of Dave's shaft lightly touched Trish's opening, yet she resisted to give them both what they craved. Instead, she re-paid Dave by giving him the same sweet torture he gave her just earlier.

She trailed her tongue down his chest, tasting the light sweat that formed on his body. She played with his left nipple, twirling her tongue around the hard piece of flesh. Dave briefly rubbed Trish's shoulders but she promptly removed them and placed them by his sides.

"Uh-uh…you want me to show how sorry I am, you're going to experience it." Trish wickedly smiled.

Trish moved over to Dave's other nipple, giving him the same pleasure as she did to his other one. Feeling that she played enough with his chest for the time being, Trish moved down to Dave's navel, flicking her tongue around his bellybutton. She then moved her tongue down to Dave's pelvic area, inhaling the musky scent and heavily anticipating what was going to come next.

Inch by inch, Trish lowered her mouth onto Dave's hard shaft, tasting his precum and stroking him slowly as she sucked the head. She alternated between sucking hard and fast and slow and easy, knowing that was how Dave liked it. _And knowing that it drives him absolutely fucking nuts._

Trish could not have been more right as Dave was taking deep breaths and emitting low moans. Since Trish wouldn't let him touch her, Dave had no choice but to grab the sheets as well. Moving the fingers of her other hand down to her opening, Trish slipped her free hand down to her own throbbing clit, circling it furiously, letting her own moans create a humming sensation on Dave's shaft.

Ready for him now, Trish moved her mouth off Dave's shaft and steadied herself on top of him once again. She then leaned back onto the bed, her hand moving to his hip to guide him. Opening her legs and bending her knees slightly, she felt him lean forward to her. Reaching down, she grabbed his cock with one hand, and as she opened her lips with her other, she guided him into her.

Gaining entry into her wet opening, Dave suddenly thrust upward, piercing Trish like it was the last time they could make love. An intense heat shot through Trish and she scraped Dave's chest with her nails. The initial pain subsided as she eased herself in a slow up-and-down motion on his shaft, rocking her hips as she can get some more deep penetration inside her.

Dave and Trish rode each other in a frenzied rhythm, never taking their eyes off each other, wrapping arms and legs around one another's bodies. It was as if they were locked together, their bodies becoming one, knowing what each was thinking, feeling, until suddenly exploding in a simultaneous orgasm. Trish tilted her head back and screamed in a passionate frenzy as Dave lightly pulled her hair and licked the sweat off her neck.

Once they came down from their high, the lovers kissed deeply with such intensity, with such passion that their bodies still shook after their orgasms stopped. Trish climbed off Dave and laid beside him as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to let you go ever, Trisha." Dave moaned in her ear.

"I don't want you to let me go, either, David." Trish murmured.

Suddenly, Dave's cell phone went off. He groaned at thought of who could possibly interrupt such a perfect night.

"You should get that, baby." Trish suggested.

"It's not that important." Dave moaned.

"It could be Vince or Stephanie." Trish said.

Dave shot Trish a wicked look. "Calling at 12 midnight?" He laughed.

"Vince is known for calling late." Trish said.

"Oh fine." Dave got out of bed and was about to retrieve his cell. The phone stopped ringing before he could get to it. Dave looked down at the caller ID and froze.

"Well, was I right?" Trish smiled.

Dave's mood drastically changed as he pressed a button and put the phone by his ear. "It was Tina."


	6. Honesty Isn't the Best Policy

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content. _

_Oh yeah…and a cliffhanger. (hurries to board up windows)_

_Vera…._

_----------------_

"Hey there. You called? I was in the shower." Dave said over the cell phone.

_He's lying to his wife? How much has he done this?_ Trish listened in as she pulled the bed sheets closer to her body.

"Oh, I'm fine now. Yeah, I just been going through a lot of stuff, you know…with the title and traveling so much. But I promise when I get home, I'll make it up to you, baby. Seriously, I will. I know I haven't been myself lately but everything is better now," Dave then glanced over to Trish, "Much better as a matter of fact."

Trish didn't even bother to smile as she turned over and laid on her right side, facing the wall. _Of course Tina would call…why wouldn't she call my boyfriend? Oh, that's right because he's her HUSBAND!_

Dave was sensing tension building in Trish as he glanced over to her. He knew that he putting a sour note on such a wonderful, emotionally-charged night. But he also knew, as well as Trish, that Tina and Alessia came first. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He leaned against the headboard as he continued to talk to his wife.

"That's good, baby. You've had such a rough month." Tina commented.

"Yeah, and I really apologize for that, baby. I've just had so much pressure from the company and I just haven't been myself lately." _That's the truth, in a way._

"So I was thinking when you came home this week, I'll treat you to dinner." Tina suggested.

"That sounds good, baby. But you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You're my husband and you deserve nothing but the best." Tina said.

"I'm so lucky to have a woman like you, baby." Dave said over the phone.

Trish could no longer contain her emotions as she flipped over and mimicked Dave. "I'm so lucky to have an asshole like you!"

Dave shot Trish a glare as he remained on the phone with Tina. "Is there someone in the room with you, Dave? I thought I heard another voice." She asked.

"No, no one is here with me." Dave said as he continued to stare at his girlfriend, who wasn't backing down. "It was the T.V. I'm watching a movie."

"Oh, what movie?"

"It's one of the soft-core porn movies that HBO shows every night." Dave pulled the sheets away from Trish's body and was in awe that her nipples were still erect. "This is one is called the Horny Temptress."

_I'll show you a horny temptress, alright._ Trish pulled the sheets off her body and once again climbed on top of Dave. She slid her body down to where she was face-first with his shaft. Without a warning, Trish relaxed her throat a bit and proceeded to deep throat Dave. She suckled on him slowly and gently, pleasing the head with her tongue and placing soft kisses on it.

Meanwhile, Dave was still on the phone with Tina, trying his best to have a conversation with her while enjoying the immense pleasure that his mistress was causing. He began to take deep breaths as he rolled his eyes to the back of head, trying his damnest not to moan.

"Are you enjoying that movie?" Tina teased as she caught onto Dave's noticeably change in mood.

Dave looked down at Trish giving him head. She began to suck long and hard on him, while her eyes remain focused on him. "Oh yes. I'm enjoying it very much."

"Well, as much as I would love to participate with you with our usual phone sessions, I'm too tired. I have a busy day at the restaurant tomorrow. I'll give you a call late in the morning, okay, baby?"

Dave nodded in glee as Trish was sucking on him faster. "Yes, tomorrow will be great, baby. I love you, good night." He hurriedly flipped up his phone and moaned loudly.

"You like that, David? You like how I'm sucking on you?" Trish moaned against his shaft.

"Oh fuck yes!" Dave moaned.

"Good." Trish abruptly stopped and laid beside her lover. "Then remember that next time you decide to call your wife."

_We're not starting this shit again._ "Trisha…"

"End of discussion."

Dave turned Trish's face towards his. "Why are you mad at me?"

"You lied to her, David. You lied to her. If you're lying to her about me, what else is there? Am I really the only female you're sleeping with besides Tina?"

"You are the only one." Dave said calmly. "As far as me lying to Tina…what did you expect me to say? _Oh honey, I'm fucking one of the world's most beautiful women right now; can you call back later?_" Dave smirked.

Trish rolled her eyes. "It's not funny, David."

"Trish, what do you want me to do? You knew about my situation and I can't leave Tina, at least not yet. I have to do it when I'm ready." _And when I know that she won't leave the country with Alessia._

Trish pouted. "I know, I know. It's just that I don't like sharing you with anyone else."

Dave kissed Trish's forehead. "You won't."

Trish smiled brightly and took a deep breath. "Good."

"Now what about Cena? What's going on there?"

Trish thought long and hard about her answer to Dave. While her and John decided that being just "really good friends" was best, it didn't stop them from being "really good lovers" to each other occasionally.

"We're very close." Trish said. _That's the truth, isn't it?_

"Mmm hmm." Dave said. "How close is very close?"

"Does it matter?"

Dave, sensing where Trish was going with her argument, decided it was best to back off. "I guess it doesn't."

"Good." Trish smiled as she once again re-positioned herself on the bed. "Now let's take care of that hard-on of yours."

Dave got up from the bed and stood up. His erection was slightly dangling with some pre-ejaculate forming at the tip. "Turn over."

Trish complied as she got on all fours. Dave didn't have to say one word as he pulled Trish to the edge of the bed and eased her head down to the mattress. He then slid all of him inside her until he was buried deep. Unlike the passionate lovemaking just a short while ago, this session was raw and intense as Dave set a fast pace.

Trish reached out in front and tried to grab a pillow, some sheets—hell, anything—to hold onto. Her body was moving in a parallel motion with Dave's and she knew it was only a matter of time before she had an orgasm. Dave held onto Trish's waist with one hand and reaching over with his other hand to finger her nub.

The way he would play, tease and flick it between his fingers drove Trish nuts and he knew it too. He leaned forward and kissed Trish's back as she screamed out in pleasure. Trish felt another orgasm approaching and she didn't want to wait for it.

"Dave, Dave, Dave…I'm coming, I'm coming." Trish breathed.

"You're going to come for me, baby? You're going to?" Dave taunted as he quickened his pace.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Trish cried as she collapsed on the bed with her fist tightly clenched on the bed sheets.

Dave soon joined Trish in her euphoria as he erupted inside her, moaning loudly and collapsing on her back. After a few moments, he slowly pulls out and lies beside her.

"I love you, Trisha. I can't promise you everything, but I can promise you that I'll do whatever I can to be with you." Dave kissed her forehead again.

"I love you, too, David. I just don't know how…"

Dave put his lips against Trish's. "Shh…let's just enjoy our night, baby. We can talk more in the morning."

Trish nodded. "Okay." She then snuggled closer to Dave and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Tampa, Florida…

Tina couldn't fall asleep. After several minutes of tossing and turning, she decided that if she was going to be awake, she might as well do something. She turned on the T.V. to possibly catch the same movie that Dave was watching and she couldn't see it. With all 700 cable channels, and roughly 10 HBO channels, she thought was losing her mind when she couldn't find the movie.

And that's when it dawned on her: There was no movie. There was another woman.

There were rumors of Dave being awfully flirtatious with waitresses and the like, but she didn't really think of the gossip. Dave was just nice in general. And with his suave looks and gentleman demeanor, she could see why women constantly swooned over him. After all, that's how he got her.

But when the rumors started of him and Trish Stratus having an affair, something in her gut told her that there was some truth to them. Granted, there were always rumors that Trish had flings with her co-star whenever she had someone famous in her videos. Yet, whenever Dave and Trish were around each other, there was something different in the air and she couldn't explain it. And it wasn't just the typical sexual tension. It was the feeling of they were covering up something that has had happened.

_Or is happening,_ Tina thought.

She never asked Dave about him and Trish and when she was about to question him, his mood changed to the worse. He was constantly grumpy and emotionally distant. _And all of a sudden, he's much better?_ Tina instantly became suspicious.

Tina decided she needed to ease her soul. She promptly did the one thing she felt she should've done a long time ago. She picked up her cell phone and called one of her business contacts, Jhanelle Whitman, who owned a private investigation agency.

"Jhanelle? Hey, it's Tina. I know it's really late but I was wondering if you can do me a huge favor? I need for you to follow Dave for a while. I think he's cheating on me."


	7. A Little Investigative Work

_Author's Note: Yeah, I know you have been anxiously waiting for an update to this story so here it is! I hope to have another update on this story in a couple days. _

_This chapter contains strong sexual content._

_Vera._

_----------------------------------_

After spending two passion-filled days making love in every imaginable position and smoothing out all the rough patches, Dave and Trish were about to part to their separate destinations. Dave was going to Tampa to spend some much needed time with his family. Trish was heading off to Toronto to relax a little with Jen.

Yet, despite the wonderful time she had spent with Dave, Trish was disappointed. The man that twisted her soul in every which way, needed to be kept a tightly-knit secret. When Dave traveled to the next city, Trish had to meet him there in a separate vehicle. And the pair could only get together at odd hours of the night, when they made sure that there was no one roaming the halls and the chances of being seen together were slim-to-none.

Still, they both felt all the planning and scheming made their relationship worthwhile. While Dave and Trish did have a lot of sex, it wasn't the pinnacle of their relationship. When Dave met up with Trish in her suite, he surprised her with a dozen pink roses. He listened to her complain about a "wardrobe malfunction" at one of her photo shoots and gave her suggestions on what she should wear for her next performance. They talked about how things were in the WWE and the current state of the music business. Trish truly felt that she found her soul mate, best friend, and lover all-in-one in Dave.

_And he's fucking married, Trish quipped._

Despite calling in to check up on Tina, Dave had Trish's full attention. They found a Domino's Pizza that made late-night deliveries and had a nice little quiet dinner. Trish had a little fun lugging around Dave's heavyweight belt, even posing with it naked—much to Dave's delight. "Now that is the money shot!" Dave clamored before him and Trish had their own wrestling match shortly afterward.

As Dave finished packing and Trish checked her schedule, the pair decided to hold each other one last time before parting. Dave took in a deep breath as he held Trish close to him. "I don't want to leave you."

Trish, her head nestled comfortably on Dave's chest, agreed. "I don't want you to leave."

"But I need to go."

Trish pouted. "I know. " She pulled away from him. "When can I see you again?"

"Trisha, you know my schedule. I think it's safe to say that you have a little more flexibility that I do when it comes to traveling." Dave said as he pulled out his itinerary for the next month. He studied the schedule for a minute. "What about Atlanta? We would be in that area for a few days later this month."

Trish smiled brightly as she knew that Dave could stay with her at her home, rather than sneak around in a hotel room. "I think I can wait a few weeks."

Dave leaned down to Trish and brushed his lips against her right earlobe. "I hope so."

_It's going to be a long three weeks._ "I hope so, too."

"So what are you going to do for the next few days?"

"I'm going to spend some time with Jen and Randy. I just hope they remember that I'm around them. One time we were watching a movie and they started to make out right in front of me! It's like, 'Hello? I'm still in the room!' I swear they are the horniest couple I know." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Mmm…I think they're a close second." Dave winked.

Trish smiled as she blushed slightly. "Don't tell them that!"

Dave suddenly remembered the connection between Randy and John. The men were best friends and often hung out together. The fact that Dave and Trish were having an affair was bad enough because he was married; it was downright disastrous due to the closeness of the situation with John and Randy. "Say, Randy doesn't know about…"

"No, he doesn't. And no, Jen hasn't said anything to him, either."

"I'm just wondering, that's all. Trish, you know I love spending time with you and I would love to be with you more in public, but…"

"Why does it feel that you have to keep reminding me that you're married?" Trish was starting to get annoyed.

"Because I have to keep reminding myself." Dave said.

Trish felt her knees once again start to buckle. Dave could say just the smallest thing or do the tiniest gesture and she would be weak in his control. She loved Dave with every part of her being, her soul and her heart. But he needed to be a secret.

_But for how much longer? _

---------------------

After leaving Trish, Dave took the next available flight to Tampa. Whenever he arrived home, Tina—with Alessia in tow—always picked him up at the airport. The pair could barely wait as they would rush home in breakneck speed. Often, Tina and Dave would never make it to their bedroom and had to put on a video for Alessia to watch while they made love in the closest bathroom.

But this pick-up at the airport was different. Tina greeted Dave by herself. While she was smiling, Dave could tell something was on her mind. Tina had a way of masking her true feelings for the sake of appearance.

"Hey baby." Dave greeted Tina with a kiss.

"Hey." Tina grinned.

_Something's up._ "Is everything okay? Where's Alessia?"

"Linda is watching her." Tina referred to one of their neighbors.

"Oh okay." Dave nodded as he put his luggage in the trunk. "So how has everything been in the past few days?"

"Oh alright." Tina said as she got into the passenger's seat of their new Lexus.

Dave buckled up as he started the car. "So why am I getting the feeling that there is something more than what you're willing to let me know?"

_I wouldn't be talking about secrets if I were you. _"No, there isn't, Dave."

Dave grabbed Tina's left hand and kissed it. "Are you sure now? Because when we get home, I'm not going to be in the mood to do much talking." He said suggestively.

Tina sighed in anticipation of what was to come but also in frustration of not trusting her husband. "I'm positive."

As Dave and Tina arrived home, the pair didn't even make it to the nearest bathroom as Tina practically attacked Dave in the entryway. Dave barely had enough time to close the door as Tina quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his boxer briefs down to his ankles. Tina didn't waste any time by giving her husband head, licking and playfully nibbling on his shaft. Tina cupped Dave's balls in her left hand and firmly squeezed them as she began to suck harder and harder.

She kissed his inner thighs, and licked the underside of his shaft, knowing that he loved being teased and taunted just as much as she did. Feeling that there was enough teasing for a minute, Tina began sucking on Dave again, starting with a slow sucking motion and proceeding to harder sucking.

Meanwhile, Dave tugged on his wife's hair as she proceeded to deep throat him. Tina loved giving head and it showed as she often spent a lot of her time enjoying and pleasing her husband. Little did Dave know that the reason Tina was so generous this morning was because she was checking for any scents of another woman.


	8. Friends? Just Friends?

_Author's Note: The lyrics are from Janet Jackson's Spending Time With You._

_And this chapter contains strong sexual content._

_-----------------------------_

Trish was in the guest room at Jen's home, laying on the bed. She had her headphones on, with the music on full blast to drown on the grunts and moans causing by Jen and Randy down the hall. She was amazed how she could concentrate with the obvious noise. _Why in the hell did she invite me anyways if they were just going to fuck all day?_

As Trish turned the volume up higher, she thought about Dave. She wondered what he could be doing and if he was thinking about her. She kept thinking about how much he made her laugh with his smart-ass remarks and how he appreciated her body with his hands. Those thoughts quickly disappeared when Tina entered her mind. _Why is he married? He's obviously available. _

Trish had a rush of thoughts fill her head and instantly grabbed a pen and paper to jot all of the lyrics down. She was frustrated that her hand wasn't as quick as her mind as wrote as fast as she could.

_I close my eyes and fantasize  
And I just imagine  
A tropical island  
We're all alone  
Our pagers and cell phones shut off  
Hot sunny heat  
Cool ocean breeze  
The sand beneath our feet  
The crashing waves are like music  
Found a place to sleep  
Passion fruit to eat  
Use all our energy  
Under the moonlight making love _

_I don't think nothing can compare  
Nothing better than  
(Time)  
Nothing better than  
(Or anywhere)  
Nothing better than  
(Cause I'm)  
Spending time with you  
Nothing better than  
(As friend)  
Nothing better than  
(I'm so content)  
Nothing better than  
(Cause I'm)  
Spending time with you_

_You are my angel  
Heaven is close  
My favorite place is where you are  
So we don't have to do nothing special  
Don't wanna run  
It's always fun to chill at home  
Monday through Friday  
Sexy Saturday  
Easy Sunday  
Cause every day's a special one  
Just like a holiday  
Vacation getaway  
After the foreplay  
Go room to room making sweet love _

_I need time  
Morning, noon and night_

_  
Just keep it coming, baby  
Just keep me coming, baby _

"Trish? Trish? Trish?" Jen yelled at her as Trish was too busy writing to pay attention to notice her best friend.

Jen walked over to Trish and shook her. "Trish?"

The sudden touch startled Trish and she screamed, causing Jen to jump back slightly. Trish turn off the music and threw her headphones off. "What the hell is your problem, woman?"

Jen laughed. "Sorry about that. I was wondering if you wanted to come with Randy and I for some lunch? We're taking a break."

"A break? I'm so fucking glad you guys remembered that I was here." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, like you totally remembered I was around when you saw Dave all weekend." Jen retorted.

Trish blushed as she didn't even remember seeing Jen at all during the past few days. "Um…uh…um…"

"Um…uh, yeah." Jen laughed. "We're leaving in about ten minutes if you want to join us."

"Sure, I'll be down in a second."

Jen started to leave when she stopped and turned around. "Oh, and there's another thing…"

"Yeah?"

"John is joining us for lunch. So put on your best outfit."

Trish almost fell off her bed. "What?"

Jen blew Trish a kiss. "Wear that 69 top. I think he really likes that one." She then left Trish alone.

Trish went into panic mode as she raced to find a suitable outfit to wear and do her makeup. She was feeling set-up by Randy and Jen but she'll deal with those two at a later time. She needed to look cute and presentable for John. _Wait a minute? Why do I care? We're just friends._

Ten minutes passed and there was a ring at Jen's doorbell. Randy answered the door and greeted John, who was carrying a duffle bag filled with overnight clothing.

"What's up, man?" Randy said to his best friend.

"What's up, partner?" John replied.

"Your bedroom is upstairs around the corner, to the left." Randy pointed upstairs.

"Cool. I'm not going to be hearing you and Jen fuck all day, am I?" John teased.

"Nah, you just missed it. You'll hear it tonight, though." Randy winked.

John headed upstairs and walked to his bedroom. He entered the bedroom when Trish barely covered herself with her hands.

"Jesus! Oh, hey John." Trish smiled as she tried to deflect the embarrassing moment.

John stood at the doorway, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Trish was wearing her low-slung jeans and her forearms were barely covering her ample bare breasts. Her makeup was flawless, and her toned skin was shining slightly due to the shimmer lotion she just applied. Above all, Trish was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hey Trish. Um, Randy told me that this was my bedroom. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Did he?" _I'm going to kill Orton._ "This is my bedroom."

"Oh man, well…" John couldn't move his eyes away from Trish's body. "I'll move to another bedroom."

"No, it's fine. We can share a bedroom. We're friends, right?"

_Don't tell me you actually believe that? _"Yeah, we're friends." John nodded.

"Good." Trish smiled. "Um, do you mind? I'm half-naked here."

"Oh yeah, I'll be right outside." John dropped his duffle bag and closed the door behind him.

Once John left Trish's bedroom, he made a bee-line to the bathroom to quickly jack off.

------------------------------

The foursome headed over to a nearby restaurant, Tabülé, which specialized in Middle Eastern food. The restaurant had a cozy atmosphere, with its deep green walls and stained-glass lamps. Trish and John shared Babaganüj dip and were catching up with each other.

"So how have you been, Trish? I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Well, promoting the album has been a labor of love, but it's a fun experience at the same time. Speaking of busy, you're not so available yourself, Mr. Heavyweight Champion."

John smiled as he took another bite. "That's fun, too. Granted, I do some promotion with my album, too, but not on your level. But I'll always make time to see you."

Trish instantaneously began coughing as she hurried to drink some water.

"Are you okay? Did I say something?" John asked.

"No." Trish said, her voice barely coming out. "It's the dip."

"Yeah, it's the dip, alright." Jen muttered.

---------------------------------------------------

After lunch, all four walked the streets of Toronto, stopping occasionally to look at the stores. Jen and Randy walked in front of John and Trish, who was respectively keeping her distance from him, both physically and emotionally.

"So why did we decide to just be friends?" John asked

"I thought we agreed it was the best for our schedules. We weren't seeing each other that much to begin with."

John nodded his head in agreement. "Do you think if we had more time and talked more, things could work out?"

"John, you're on the road 300 days a year. And if you're not promoting a WWE event, you're doing interviews and whatever else Vince has in mind. You know what that means? That means, I'll only see you, maybe a day or two a month."

"But if Jen can fly out to see Randy every week or every couple of weeks, what's your excuse?"

"Yeah, what's your excuse?" Jen teased as she turned around to face Trish.

"Shh!" Trish motioned Jen to turn back around.

John reached over and grabbed Trish's hand. He gave it a slight squeeze. "I don't want to put any pressure on you but I like you a lot, Trisha. I just want you to reconsider our 'just friends' movement we have going on here."

Trish held onto John's hand as they continued to walk. "I'll give it some thought."

--------------------------------------

Later that night, Trish was preparing to go to bed. She was in the bathroom, putting her hair in ponytails. She wore a long nightgown that completely covered her up. She thought about what John said to her earlier. She did like John a lot, she had to admit. _But he's not Dave. But then again, John doesn't have a wife and kid, neither._

After Trish finished in the bathroom, she went into her bedroom, where she saw John sitting up in bed. He was wearing light blue pajama bottoms and no shirt. _Goddamn!_ Trish completely forgot how ripped John was. His body was definitely a sight for sore eyes. She caught him reading what appeared to be her notebook.

"Why are you reading that?" Trish teased.

"It was on the bed and it caught my attention. Beautiful song. Who is it about?"

_A little white lie is not going to hurt._ "I don't know yet."

John raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me?"

Trish nodded. "Damn right." She smiled as she got on the other side of the bed.

John moved slightly as he looked at the sleeping arrangements. "Um, if you want, I can go to the other bedroom or I can sleep on the floor."

"John, we're two grown and mature people. I'm sure we can keep a respectful distance from each other."

"Okay." John scooted a little more on his right side of the bed, making sure that Trish had plenty of room on her side. "Good night, Trisha."

"Good night, John." She then rolled over and turned off the light.

During the night, John had a dream that Trish was giving him the hottest sex. She was straddling him and kissing his lips with such hunger and passion. He woke up to realize that it wasn't a dream. She was on top of him.

"Trisha…" John rolled over and took off her nightgown.

"John, please…" She slightly begged.

John hurriedly took off his pajama bottoms, his erection slightly bouncing. Capturing Trish's lips with his, he entered inside her. She broke the kiss as she moaned in pleasure, feeling John fill her completely. Their bodies rode each other with unilateral passion and desire that neither wanted to admit that they craved.

Biting, nibbling, sucking, and licking were part of the norm as John and Trish once again experienced each other's bodies. John loved how Trish's head bobbed up and down as she tasted him—slow, steady, and hard.

Meanwhile, Trish couldn't get enough as John nibbled, kissed, and licked his way in between her thighs. He stopped momentarily to blow on her clit and slightly tickle her swollen nub with his index finger. Just when Trish thought that she had enough torture, John began to lick her.

Her body rose off the bed as she immediately screamed. She didn't care about Randy or Jen hearing her. John was giving her what she secretly craved and she was riding a wave of ecstasy. Her feet were over his shoulders as he continued to dive inside her heated wetness, lapping up the taste and scent.

Her body began to convulse as she exploded into a mind-shattering orgasm. Giving her a brief second to gather her breath, John laid beside Trish and pulled her onto of him. She sat down on his shaft, completely sheathing him inside her. She didn't even bother with her slow rocking motion as she began to ride John fast and hard, to the point she was bouncing on him. She wanted to come again and he was going to give it to her.

John reached up and played with Trish's nipples, tracing them with his fingers. He then reached up and put his index finger in Trish's mouth and she began sucking on it as it was his shaft. John then stopped Trish and motioned her to get off him. He fiercely grabbed her from behind and slid inside her. With hard, long strokes, he slid in and out of Trish, causing hot pleasure and a little pain.

He bent over slightly and licked the light drizzle of sweat off Trish's back as he hovered over her. He moved his left hand over her mound and began to play with it as he began to thurst harder inside her, the feeling too great for just slow motions.

Trish began to emit squeals from her mouth as she was approaching her orgasm, her body being caught on fire with the pleasure she never knew a man—besides Dave—could bring out of her. Once she had her orgasm, she exploded and gripped the sheets as John met her in a simultaneous orgasm.

Gathering their breath, John pulls out of Trish and lies beside her. She lays on his chest and John covers them both up with the sheets. John soon dozes off to sleep as Trish is wide awake, thinking about what just happened.

_This just became that much more complicated. What am I going to do about Dave? _


	9. What a Slut

A few weeks later, Trish had a break from her promotional blitz to relax at her home in Atlanta. Ever since the reconciliation in Toronto, Trish and John had been spending a lot of time together. While they kept their relationship private, many of their close friends knew. Which made life more difficult for Trish, as she realized that she really liked John.

_But I'm in love with Dave. _

She tried her damnest. She tried to forget about man that tore her up in more ways than one. She tried to rationalize her feelings as being lust, infatuation and school-girl giddiness for Dave. But Trish knew that was bullshit. All of it was bullshit. She was in love with Dave. And she cursed herself for being so stupid to fall in love with a married man, while a perfectly good single man was waiting on her.

_I have to be the dumbest bitch in the world right about now._

But Trish had other pressing issues to worry about. She was expecting about five wrestlers tonight and she had to make sure there was enough room in her home. Her mansion had six bedrooms and seven bathrooms, two kitchens, an indoor pool and sauna, a basketball court and a home gym. Every room had a theme as butterscotch candy paint covered the walls. One room was designated as the Diva room as it had two twin beds and Trish's endless collection of porcelain dolls.

Another room was called the Marina, as a large aquarium with various fish stood front and center of the room. The room was lit with sea-blue bulbs on the walls and large chenille sofas sat in front of the plasma TV. There was a movie theater located in the basement and a game room just a few feet away. The guest house was converted into a recording studio so Trish wouldn't have to make so many trips to New York to record.

Jen met up with Trish in the main kitchen as she studied her refrigerator. It was stocked top to bottom with various food and beverages yet Trish kept thinking there was something missing. "I hope I have enough food for tonight."

Jen looked over Trish's shoulders. "Um, you have enough food to feed a small country, Trish."

Trish closed the refrigerator door and sighed. "Well, I just hope everyone has a good time tonight."

Jen cocked her head to the left. "Is there a reason you just said that?"

"What? I want my guests to have fun." Trish explained.

"Sounds like someone is feeling guilty."

"Yeah? Well, you and Mr. Legend Killer are partially to blame. You both knew that John was going to be at your house and you didn't even bother to let me know. Thanks. I should fire you." Trish scoffed.

Jen laughed as she loved the way Trish's nose scrunched up to her face whenever she was mad. "Yeah, and we made you give us that live porn we listened to for two hours."

Trish frowned as she tried to combat Jen's argument. "Well, yes…that was your fault as well!"

"Trish, John was invited to see if you still had feelings for him. And from what Randy and I heard, there are definitely some feelings there."

"I guess." Trish mumbled as she put her head down.

"So I guess this means there is no more Dave, huh?"

"I guess."

Jen read Trish's facial expressions as she couldn't hide what she was really feeling. "Do you plan on ending it with him anytime soon?"

"I guess I should end it with Dave."

"I was referring to John."

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Phillips Arena….

Dave was gathering up his belongings as he was about to head to Trish's home tonight. He was disappointed that she turned their intimate night into a kick-back for other wrestlers but he was not about to complain. He finally had a chance to see her after three long weeks. The only positive about not seeing Trish was the fact that Tina was benefiting from Dave's sexual frustration. They were making love so much that Tina actually had to turn Dave off her. She needed to rest.

Dave was walking to the rental he shared with Randy when he overhead him talking to Booker T.

"Yeah, they claim that they're not a couple, but let's just say I heard otherwise." Randy smirked.

"Ooh wee, John laying it down on the poor girl!" Booker laughed.

"Man, if you were there, you would've thought he was killing her. I never knew that Trish could hit those notes!"

Dave was angry, downright pissed off at best. _And she has the nerve to question if I was sleeping with any else? Well, our relationship just became that much more interesting, didn't it?_ "So what's everyone doing tonight?"

"We're all meeting up at the Diva's house for a kickback. Did you want to join us?" Randy asked.

"Who's all coming?"

"Me, Booker and Sharmell, Rey, and John is already there."

_Oh Mr. You Can't See Me is staying, huh? _"Sure, give me a minute and I'll meet you out in the parking lot."

"Alright, man." Randy then headed for the car.

Dave took out his cell phone and dialed Tina. "Hey baby, there's been a slight change of plans. Trish is in town so a lot of us are going to go to her house for a get together. I'll call you later, okay? Love you too." He then hung up his phone and headed out to the parking lot.

The moment Tina got off the phone with Dave, she dialed Jhanelle. "Jhanelle? Hey, it's Tina. Is there anyway you can send someone to watch Trish's home in Atlanta? Dave is going to be there. Also, we need to go over details for the upcoming weeks."

Tina put the receiver down just in time for Alessia to call her into the living room. Alessia was singing along with Trish's new single, "Don't Forget About Us" and that irritated Tina to no end. While she had no proof, she knew that song was about Dave. And the way Trish skimped around in the video wearing next to nothing only pissed off Tina that much more. And if she had things go her way, it'll be the last song about Dave.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Once all of the wrestlers arrived at Trish's gated mansion, they all gathered their belongings and headed to their designated rooms. Trish went by every room to personally greet the wrestlers and catch up. She was on her way down to the kitchen when familiar cologne caught her attention. _He can't be here! _Trish was walking down the hallway when she froze.

"Did you miss me?" Dave said from his bedroom.

_Just a smidge._ Trish walked into Dave's room. "Hey there. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

"Amazing what three weeks and fucking someone else can do to a woman's memory." Dave muttered as he put away his luggage.

Trish's eyes widened as she was about to tell Dave off but she was interrupted. "Hey baby, Jen and I are going to take everyone on a tour of the house. Is that okay with you?" John asked.

Trish turned around and smiled at John. "Sure, go ahead. Dave, did you want to join them?"

"I need to get settled first but I'll join them later." Dave said.

"Alright, man. See you in a little bit." John kissed Trish's cheek and left Dave's room.

Trish smiled at John but sharply turned her demeanor when she looked at Dave. "That was fucked-up what you said just now."

"I'll apologize later. Can you excuse me? I need to change."

"Yeah, I'll excuse you alright." Trish left Dave's room and slammed the door behind her.

Dave shuddered as he knew it was going to be a long night ahead. _Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Jen and John played the wonderful hosts as they took the wrestlers—Randy, Booker T and Sharmell, Rey Mysterio—on a tour around the mansion. While the other wrestlers were checking out the game room, Dave caught up with Trish in the kitchen. She was wearing a short skirt that barely covered her and John's favorite top that read "Sixty-9." She was going over the recipe for a chocolate cake as she whipped up the ingredients.

"Did you need any assistance?" Dave asked.

Trish was slightly started as she turned around and caught Dave's eyes. He stripped down to casual wear and was wearing workout pants and a white tank top. _Fuuuuuuuck._

"Um, sure, if you want. Do you know how to cook?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "What do I look like to you? What type of man do you think I am?"

Trish smiled. "So I take that as a no?"

Dave nodded. "Pretty much."

Trish laughed as she threw a chef's apron at Dave. "Well, you can learn. Can you get the milk and eggs from the refrigerator."

"Sure." Dave hurriedly tied the apron around his waist and retrieved the items. He placed them next to Trish and watched her work.

"So, Cena is here." Dave whispered in her ear.

Trish nodded as she tried to downplay the effect Dave still had on her. "Yes, he is."

"So you two are back together?" He asked.

Trish silently nodded as she kept her head down, trying to pay attention more to what she was making rather than meeting up with Dave's eyes. "I guess you can say that."

"I'm happy for you." Dave commented.

Trish turned her attention to Dave. "Are you really?"

Dave smiled as he shook his head. "Of course not."

"Dave…"

"So what about us? What about the other night?"

"Dave, don't do this…"

"What was the point of us being so emotional just so you can have Cena a few days later?"

_No, he didn't just fucking go there. _"And like you didn't fuck Tina six ways to Sunday when you saw her?"

"You like to mention my wife a lot lately."

"And you like to wonder about who I'm fucking despite the obvious contradiction."

Dave nervously laughed as he knew exactly where the argument was going. He decided to walk away before someone's feelings got hurt. "I didn't come here to fight, Trish. I didn't come here to fight." He started to walk away from her until Trish grabbed his hand.

"Then why did you come here?" She said, her voice barely audible.

Dave sighed as he didn't bother turning around to face his girlfriend. "I came here to see you. Trish, I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to be together."

Trish let go of Dave's hand and stood in front of him. She had his gaze meet hers. She felt her emotions come to a breaking point as gathered the strength to ask the next question on her heart. "Does that include a divorce?"

From across the room, Randy was noticing the interactions between Dave and Trish. He didn't think anything of it and just thought they were making small talk. Just like with the other wrestlers, Randy has heard the rumors about Dave and Trish but neither one has admitted anything. _ And Dave's married anyways; Trish said it herself that she respects marriage. And besides, she's with my boy. _

Randy was about to join the pair in the kitchen until he saw Dave lean down and kiss Trish. He watched in anger as the woman that claimed "John makes me so happy" just days ago, was sucking on another man's lips. Worse yet, it was another man's _**married** _lips. Randy didn't make a move or a sound as he just watched the pair share their moment.

_What a fucking slut. _


	10. Too Good To Be True

_Author's Note: This update is dedicated to Stratusfied, who not so subtly reminded me to update this story, lol. Believe it or not, you're the reason why I updated this story like now, lol. _

_This is a pretty long chapter, but I figured it's been almost a month since this story has been updated so a long chapter isn't bad. _

_--------------------------------------------------_

The smell of grilled chicken and salmon filled the sprawling mansion. An appetizer of spinach salad and miniature quiches added to the mouthwatering dinner. A wide selection of soft drinks and beers were chilling in the ice chest. Trish's own "Better than Sex" chocolate cake awaited the guests after their meal.

"Trish, this all smells delicious! I had no idea that you knew how to cook!" Sharmell clamored.

"I do a little bit. But I had help, though. Dave helped me make the cake!" Trish looked over to Dave and smiled.

"I bet he did." Randy muttered as he grabbed a plate.

Trish heard Randy's comments but brushed them off. _What in the hell is your problem, frat boy?_ "Anyways, grab a plate, everybody! Dig in!"

Over dinner, everyone engaged in various topics, ranging from what workers they hated to work with to the hottest movies out right now. The atmosphere was light around the table, with much of the attention being doted on John and Trish, the new wrestling "It" couple of the moment.

Yet, it was unbearable agony for Dave and Randy, each for their various reasons. Dave—wanting to spend quality time alone with his girlfriend but the opportunity wasn't available; Randy—knowing a secret that could ruin several relationships, including the present one he has with Jen, Trish's best friend.

Once dinner was over, dessert was served in the theater. All of the wrestlers convened over there while Dave took a personal call out on the patio.

"Do you need any help with anything, baby?" John asked Trish.

Trish looked around. "No, I think Jen and I got this one, baby. I'll see you in the theater in a little while."

"Okay, then. " He kissed Trish's cheek. "See you later, baby."

"Bye, baby." Trish said.

Jen waited for John to leave before addressing Trish. "That was an Academy Award-winning performance right there, Trisha."

"Save it, Jen. Now is neither the time nor the place."

"No, now is the time and now is the place. Are you asking to get hurt?"

Trish slammed a dish on the counter. "What do you want me to do, huh? What do you want me to do? Go in there and tell John, 'Oh by the way, I'm fucking Batista, how do you feel about that?'"

"No, Over-Actress, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that if you don't do something about your little situation, somebody is going to get hurt really badly. And guess what? It's going to be you. And I don't think I need to spell out the end result for you, do I?"

_No, you don't, Trish thought, because I can figure it out on my own. _

------------------------------------------------

John was on his way to the movie theater when he caught up with Randy. "Hey man, we're all about to watch the movie now."

"Yeah, I'll be in there shortly." Randy hesitated before he spoke again. _Should I tell him now or later? _ "Yo, John…can I speak with you for a minute?" He asked.

John gave his best friend a puzzling look. "Yeah, sure, what's up, man?"

Randy walked over to a nearby corner and John followed him. "How's everything going between you and the Diva?"

"Ah, man, she's great." John said as he smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better woman."

Randy nodded. _You couldn't ask for a better slut is more like it, bro._ "No problems, no fights?"

"Nah, man. Everything is cool." John gave Randy a questionable look. "What's up with all the questions, man? Is there something you want to tell me?"

_Yeah, your girl is a ho bag. _Knowing the perfect opportunity to tell his best friend what he had seen earlier but also realizing that it would ruin his own relationship with Jen, Randy chose the best decision possible. "Nah, man. I'm just wondering."

John patted Randy's back and smiled. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it." He then walked off to join the other wrestlers in the living room.

Randy shook his head as he watched John leave. _I gotta figure out a way to end that relationship…._

------------------------------------------------------

Trish and Jen wrapped up and put all of the food away. As Trish was clearing off the kitchen counter, she overheard Dave's familiar laughter coming from the patio. She stopped cleaning so she could join him and possibly see what the commotion was about.

Staring at his back, Trish once again realized why she was in love with Dave. He was a Greek god. He could wear anything and pull it off like it's the next big fashion craze. He spoke intelligently, refraining from slang or dumbing down a phrase so other people could understand and interpret.

He was also her lover, twisting her body in various positions whenever they made love. He was her soul, manipulating her spirit so she couldn't breathe, yet never suffocating her. He was her heart, encompassing much of the space in the tiny area that it was impossible for another being to fit in.

He was so many things to Trish, and yet, he wasn't enough. She knew going into the relationship how things were going to be. She knew that he was married. But she still didn't like it. And each time he had to call Tina, she felt guilty. That is, until they made love again, and the guilt dissipated.

_How much longer is this shit going to happen? _

Trish found him on his cell phone and it appeared he was having a one-way conversation. Listening in for a bit and hearing Dave's voice dramatically change, she determined he was talking to Alessia.

"You're being a good girl? Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Dave said.

A striking scent of freesia and jasmine caught his nose and he turned to see Trish standing beside him, staring up at the stars. The light autumn breeze was blowing her hair from her face and he could see her hazel eyes sparkle in the moonlight. She wasn't smiling, yet she looked stunningly beautiful. Dave felt like he could stare at Trish for hours on end and not get tired of her.

"Honey, I need to go now. Yeah, it's time for Daddy to go. I love you, too. Give Mommy a kiss for me. Okay, bye-bye." He then hung up the phone.

"You didn't have to end the conversation on my account." Trish said as she remained focused on the stars.

"It was past her bedtime. She needed to go to bed. She stayed up so I could tuck her in, so to speak."

_Awe… _"How adorable."

"Yes, she is." Dave paused. "About what you said earlier, about the divorce…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not getting one." He said, frankly.

Trish shook her head and a smirk formed on her face. Her eyes remained on the sky, looking at the various stars. She leaned forward against the fence and rested her hand on her chin. "These stars are absolutely amazing tonight, aren't they?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"The sky? No."

"You know what I meant, Trisha."

"The divorce? Whatever." She shrugged.

"Does it make you uncomfortable to block your feelings so that another person can't get in, no matter how hard they try?"

Trish backed away from the fence slightly. "It makes me uncomfortable when I love someone and they don't love me back, David."

_Here we go…._"And so my refusing to get a divorce is doing just that to you? Aren't you even concerned about why I can't get a divorce?"

Trish rolled her eyes. _Whatever. _"You can't or you don't want to? Don't bullshit me."

Walking close to her and whispering in her ear, Dave's lips brushed against Trish's earlobe. "Then don't bullshit yourself."

"What does that mean?"

Dave stepped back and grinned at her. "You know very damn well what that means. Here you are giving me a speech about how I don't love you because I refuse to get a divorce and exactly where is John sleeping tonight?"

Trish began to stammer. "That's…that's…that's none of your business."

"Remind yourself that the next time you inquire about my marital status." Dave began to walk away.

Trish turned to his direction. "I thought you didn't want to fight, David."

Dave stopped walking and didn't face her. "You're so stuck on your own feelings and trying to protect yourself, yet you don't realize you're doing the exact same thing I'm doing. But somehow, it's better because it's just John and you're not that serious about him."

"John and I are different…"

"How so? Because you're not married? Is that it?"

_Yes, it is, asshole. _"Dave…"

He walked back to her and stared into her hazel orbs. "I'm going to leave Tina on my own terms, Trish. Now is not the time. I need to sort some things out, speak with my attorney and see what will happen. But if you're asking me to leave now, I can't do it. But it will happen." He assured her.

"When?"

Dave looked up at the sky and then at Trish's face. "When the time is right."

_Yeah, and when in the hell is that? Trish thought._

----------------------------------------------------------

A month has passed since Dave and Trish last seen each other. Still promoting her album has been a task within itself. But Dave couldn't complain too much. He was busy traveling all over the country doing various signings and promotions for the WWE. While they kept in constant contact by phoning each other three times a week, it wasn't enough. And it was damn time that they saw each other to clear the air again.

"How about December?" Dave said over the phone as he looked at his planner. "I'll be in New York pretty much all of December."

"Dave, I thought we wanted to see each other before December, it's the middle of November now." Trish said as she looked her planner.

Dave briefly scanned the calendar. "Okay, I have an opening next week. Is there a way you can fly up to see me after the Smackdown! taping next week?"

Trish gleefully nodded. "I can do next week, baby."

"Good, I'll pencil that in." Dave marked "personal time" on his calendar. "Trisha, I just wanted to say that I really miss seeing you and I really love spending time with you."

"I feel the same way, David."

"And I've given this a lot of thought. I decided that I'm going to leave Tina in a couple months."

Trish had mixed emotions about Dave's news. How she wanted to hear him to say that he was finally going to leave his wife but she was unsure on exactly the reasons behind it. "Am I the reason?"

"You're one of them."

"Them? Them? What's a 'them'?" Trish inquired.

_I just begged for that argument. _ "There are other reasons, Trisha, let's not go there."

"I'm just saying…"

"Don't. I'll call you after Smackdown! tonight, baby."

"Okay, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too." Dave then hung up his phone.

After Trish hung up her phone, she leaned back in her chair. She smiled as she finally realized that her and Dave could be together. Now all she had to do was to break up with John, someone that she was grown quite attached to.

_He's going to hate me. I just know he is._

_--------------------------------------------_

Trish waited up all night for Dave's call. He was pretty good at calling her but sometimes he was often sidetracked by fans wanting autographs or hanging out with other wrestlers.

But he normally called within a couple hours after the Smackdown! taping. This time he didn't call.

Shrugging off that he was probably having too much fun with the boys, Trish headed off to bed. She put her phone next to her bedstand, just in case Dave called during the night. The next morning, she woke up. Realizing that she often went into a deep sleep, she checked her voice messages.

There were none.

Knowing that he was probably with Tina and Trish was very strict on not calling Dave on his alone time, she wondered what could have happened to him as she checked her schedule for the day. Her questions were answered once Jen came into her office.

"Hey, is Dave alright? I heard he got an injury of sorts." Jen inquired.

"An injury of sorts? What do you mean an injury of sorts?" Trish asked.

"I don't know…something about his lat, his back, some muscle back there." Jen shrugged.

_What the..? _Trish immediately went online and looked up various wrestling websites. She saw that Dave, indeed, injured his latissimus dorsi at a Smackdown! taping that week. Upon seeing the news, Trish broke into tears. She wasn't crying because she was worried about Dave but for she knew what his injury really meant.

He wasn't going to leave Tina. And it wasn't going to be anytime soon.


	11. Injury? What Injury?

If a muscle could look like it was rolled up underneath one's skin, that was a pretty accurate description of Dave's lat injury. It wasn't a question of how much pain he was in; it was crystal clear that he was in an extreme amount of pain. His face grimaced; he was trying to keep it together and not make a scene.

He was grace under fire. He was also in pain that was nothing short of extraordinary.

The agents and trainers backstage at Smackdown! were concerned. Not to mention all of the Smackdown! roster were concerned about the title. There were no immediate plans for Dave to defend the title and it was unclear if he could still wrestle at this point.

The question on everyone's minds was: What about the championship? There needs to be an active champion with that belt. Since winning the belt at Wrestlemania, Dave has been an active and defending champion, but his title reign was definitely up in the air. Many champions have worked through their injuries before, postponing surgery.

Dave had to decide whether or not he could work through his injury. If he decided to rehab, he could work through Wrestlemania and beyond. If he opted for surgery, he had to sit out Wrestlemania and there was no definite timetable for his return.

And Tina was desperately hoping that he get the surgery.

They decided when Dave's schedule slowed down, they were going to try to have a baby. And now was the opportunity was perfect. However, it was only perfect for Tina—not Dave. He was enjoying his title reign and he loved the fact that he was granted so many opportunities as champion. He loved seeing his fans, doing appearances, and interviews.

However, the downside was not seeing his family. He loved seeing his little girl and it pained him when he couldn't see all of her moments, such as learning to ride her bike, and her learning the ABCs. _I hope she understands when she's older, _Dave thought.

After thinking about what he was going to do for a week, Dave made a decision regarding his future. And he knew two people were going to be affected the decision mostly. He went into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Tina, who was knitting.

"I've made a decision. I'm going to rehab the injury." Dave said.

Tina briefly put down her knitting kit and looked at her husband. _Thanks for making this decision without me, asshole. _"Okay."

"Honey, you need to understand why I'm doing this. I can't let the company down now."

"David, you don't need to explain to me why you are doing something. I know how much you love your career and what it means to you."

Dave immediately felt a chill in the room. Tina was focused on her knitting so much that she began to knit faster. "So why am I getting the feeling that you don't like my decision?"

Tina closed her mouth tightly as if she was trying in vain from telling her husband off. "I wanted to have another baby next year, David. You knew how much I wanted to get pregnant again."

"We can still have a baby, Tina." He said.

"With a father that's never home? I don't think so. I really love how you said that like it's just something you can pick up from the store." She snickered.

Dave was getting frustrated. He knew that his wife would be unhappy with his decision, but her reaction was something that caught him off-guard. "I know you're a little upset right now…"

"A little upset? I barely see you enough as it is and now because you're being so wonderful to Vince & Company, I should be more understanding? Those drugs they have you on are working like a charm!"

"Don't go there, Tina. You knew this is what I wanted to do since we've been together. You knew the travel schedule, the signings, everything. And from someone who grew up watching wrestling and is in love with it as much as I am, I thought you would understand my passion more than anyone."

"Has it occurred to you for a second how I would feel about your decision? You didn't make this decision based what is best for the company. You made this decision based on what is best for you right now."

"That's not fair, Tina."

Tina put down her knitting and got up. She turned to face her husband. "And neither is you thinking that I'm going to be okay with every thing you do." She then left the room.

Dave watched his wife leave the room and slam their bedroom door behind her. "I can't fucking win with you." He muttered.

---------------------------------------------------

Grabbing some pillows for his back, Dave leaned against the sofa. His decision was affecting several people, but he couldn't let the company down—at least not now. And he knew things were going to be stressful between him and Tina for a while. Not to his surprise, he wasn't concerned with Tina's reaction.

It was Trish's feelings he was worried about. And he knew that she wasn't happy in the least sense.

Not about to call his mistress from his home phone, Dave went outside to use his cell phone. He sat on the backyard swing and dialed Trish. After a couple rings, she answered.

"I thought you were knocked up with drugs to call anyone." She answered.

Dave smiled. "How are you, baby?"

"Blissfully buzzed." Trish said as she sipped on Asti, a fruity wine. "How's your back?"

"Tight, stiff, sore."

"Sounds like you're describing our sex sessions." Trish laughed.

Dave laughed. He loved how Trish could always make him smile about something, no matter what mood he was in. "It does, doesn't it?"

Trish stopped drinking enough to concentrate on the conversation. "So I heard you're not going to have surgery. Is that a good idea?"

"I really don't want to have surgery and be out for several months. Plus, the company needs me right now."

"That's understandable. I wouldn't have surgery neither if I can just rehab."

Dave felt at ease. Maybe it was the fact that they both were in the entertainment business, but Trish seemed to understand Dave better than Tina could on any given day. There was just something innate between the two of them that couldn't be matched. _Why can't Tina be as understanding as you? _"I'm glad someone understands."

_Problems with the wifey? _"I take it that Tina isn't liking your decision."

"You could say that."

"Well, I can't say that I blame her, David. She barely sees you enough as it is."

"I'm not saying that she shouldn't be upset. It's just…"

Trish waited for what seemed like an eternity for Dave's sentence. "You wanna quit with the pregnant pauses?"

"I really wanted to see you next week."

Trish hurriedly sipped her wine glass. Dave could say just the littlest things and it would make her knees buckle. As much as she tried to deny her feelings about him, she knew she had a better chance finding a snowball in hell. "Mm hmm."

"Is that okay? Or do you have plans with your boyfriend?"

_What boyfriend? I haven't seen him in forever._ "That's fine, David. I have no plans with John. He's been really busy promoting his album."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Trish scanned in her head. _It's been so long that I can't really remember. _"I guess it's been a few weeks."

"Trouble in paradise?" Dave commented.

"Cute. No, it's just I haven't been able to see him in a while, that's all."

_No, it sounds like your relationship is just about over. _"So…."

"So…"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"I think you do."

"I want to see you next week."

Trish looked at her weekly planner. Her week was completely booked with award shows and TV appearances. But she did notice an opening she had available on Tuesday evening for a couple hours.

"I can only see you for a couple hours on Tuesday night."

Dave thought about the timeline. It would be right after Smackdown! so no one would see them together. "Perfect. I'll see you then, baby."

"Okay, David."

"Oh and Trish?"

"Yes?"

"Wear that little thing I like." He then hung up the phone.

Trish leaned back in her chair, excited about the upcoming week. She was going to do a lot of traveling and seeing Dave was going to make her time travel a little tight. _But he's worth it. I'll travel across the globe to see him if I have to._

---------------------------------------------------------

The following week, Trish was waiting for Dave in her hotel suite. She was burning jasmine oil, that permeated throught the suite. There were candles lit all over the suite and room service, in case Dave was hungry after the show. _I have something he could eat, alright._

Shortly after nine o'clock, Trish heard the door clicking and shut. She went into a slight panic as she knew it was Dave. She quickly put on some more perfume and went out into the living room.

There she saw him. He was wearing his trademark business suit, blue shirt, and white scarf. He was carrying a dozen red roses for her as he looked around at the romantic setting.

"Hey there, stranger." Trish said as she stood by the doorway.

Dave glanced over at his girlfriend. She was on fire wearing a black open-mesh chemise that left nothing to the imagination, other than whispers to him to come play with her nipples. _We're waiting for you, Dave. _

Dave took off his coat, shirt and scarf. He began to unbutton his shirt and Trish felt herself becoming wet with anticipation. His muscular chest always made her aroused and tonight was not different. When he finally stripped down, Trish needed to get a hold of herself. She was about to run over to Dave and drop down to her knees. _Calm down, Trisha._

Instead, she walked over to him in her three-inch pumps. She unbuckled his belt and smoothed her hands over his chest. God, he felt so good, so soft yet so hard. And she was having a hard time waiting for him to get undressed. _I'm about to rip your fucking clothes off you._

"David…" Trish whimpered.

"Shh…" His lips met hers and they were engaged in an earth-shattering kiss. Their lips melted as their tongues once again explored each other. It wasn't lust, it wasn't desire. Dave and Trish needed each other and neither knew how much longer they can hold off.

He wasn't able to pick up her up so he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her back. Every kiss had the pair longing for more; it has been way too long for both of them and they needed each other like never before.

Trish felt her core becoming increasingly hot but she thought about the situation her and Dave were in. Dave had a serious injury and the last thing she wanted to do is be known for creating more problems with his condition.

She pulled away from him. "Dave, you're injured right now. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Dave smiled down at his mistress and brushed her blonde locks away from her face. "You know, Trish…my back is injured, not my dick."


	12. Big Changes Made Too Late

The next morning found Dave and Trish in a loving embrace with each other. Dave had some pillows under his back for extra comfort and Trish was resting on his chest. The prior night of lovemaking was quite the adventure for the pair. Because of Dave's injury, he wasn't able to hold Trish like he normally did, so Trish spent most the night riding him—which was fine by her. She loved being on top.

But it wasn't just the passionate sex that drove them wild. The two shared a love for each other that was beyond anything purely physical or on the surface. They felt completed by each other and didn't want to let go of that feeling. The way Dave held Trish so tight sent signals that he only wanted to wake up with her. When Trish interlocked her fingers with Dave, she thought of how perfect they fit with each other.

_So why is something so damn easy becoming really complicated? _Trish thought.

Dave rubbed Trish's shoulders as he woke up. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning." Trish yawned.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Fine, that is, when I got any sleep." Trish chuckled. "What about you? How's your back?"

Dave nodded. "Oh, much better." He then gave a big smile.

"I bet." Trish got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Well, I have good news for you. Something I know that you're going to like."

"What's that, baby?"

Trish walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, facing Dave. She grabbed his left hand and held it within hers. "I've decided that I'm going to leave John. It's unfair what I'm doing to him and I really want you and me together."

"Trish, there's something I need to tell you." Dave said.

"Yeah?"

"I can't leave Tina yet." Dave said.

Trish rolled her eyes as she put her hair in a bun. _Now he knew he wasn't going to leave her before we made love last night but why let me know that? Why stop getting free ass? _"You mean, you don't want to leave Tina yet." Trish retorted.

"Trisha, let's not start this…"

Trish let go of Dave's hand, disgustedly. "I'm not starting shit, David. You're the one that keeps filling my head with promises of us being together however when I make the first step of wanting that to happen, you act like you don't know how to think."

"You have a better idea?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I do, genius." Just then room service was knocking at the door and Trish went into the living room to get the food. "Leave your fucking wife."

Dave followed Trish into the living room and sat at the dining room table as the waiter prepared the table for them both. Not one for letting everyone know what he was up to, Dave held Trish's hand as a signal for her to calm down.

"Can we talk about this later, Trisha?" He asked with a smile.

_Fuck, he always knows that his smile gets me going. _"Okay, Dave. Later. But we're picking up where we left off."

Dave leaned over and kissed her lips. "Oh, we're picking up, alright."

The waiter watched the lovebirds. "Is there anything else I could give you guys?"

Trish shook her head. "No, we're fine, thank you." The waiter then left their room.

The two of them enjoyed their breakfast in peace, mainly focusing on each other and their respective careers. But things were about to pick up between the two of them. Almost a signal from a higher being, Trish's cell phone went off. She picked up her phone and noticed it was John calling. Dave watched Trish's face contort to being almost scared to pick up the phone.

"Well, aren't you going to talk to your boyfriend, Trisha?" He asked.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." She flipped up her cell phone. "Hey baby."

"There's my girl!" John said over the phone. "I missed you so much."

"Awe, I missed you too, John." Trish smiled as she poured syrup over her waffle.

"Bullshit." Dave coughed.

Trish shot an evil glare at Dave. "How have you been, John? I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"I've been busy. You know, promoting the album and holding the belt is a little harder than I thought it would be but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy, baby."

"Well, I would happier if I had one more thing."

"Oh? What's that?" She asked as she was getting ready to take a bite of her waffle.

"If I had you in my arms."

Trish instantly dropped the fork and it fell to the ground. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were wide. "John…"

"When can I see you? I miss you so much, Trish. I have so much time to make up for."

"Well, I'm available this week since my calendar miraculously opened up just now." Trish said as she looked over at Dave.

Dave wasn't amused. He was far from being happy. John was having an effect on Trish that only Dave was able to give her. Her face completely lit up when she was on the phone with him and she wasn't acting.

But Dave wasn't about to give up Trish. _Oh hell no_. He was going to have her. And if it meant finally giving her something that they both have been wanting, so be it. _But how am I going to do this? _

"Baby, can I call you later? I'm getting ready to do some errands now. Okay, then. I'll talk to you later. Bye, baby." Trish then flipped up her cell phone and took a bite of her waffle.

"What was that about?" Dave inquired.

"Nothing that concerns you at this point." Trish said.

"So exactly why are you with John and sleeping with me again?"

Stopping an argument before it had a chance to get started, Trish took a bite of her waffle and headed towards the shower. "John doesn't make promises that he can't keep."

Dave listened for the shower to turn on. He was mad at Trish for being so hurtful to him, but he also deserved part of it at least. He was leading her on in many ways and it was clear by her conversation with John that she wasn't about to wait any longer.

And he couldn't let her go. At least not now.

Deciding for once and all that something needed to give, Dave sat up in bed and reached for his cell phone. He quickly dialed his attorney. "Hey Bryan? It's Dave. Hey man, I think I'm ready to do it now. Yes, I'm sure. I couldn't be surer of anything right now."

Trish briefly walked back into the hotel suite, wearing nothing but a smile. "Are you going to come?" She said suggestively.

Dave nodded as he held a finger up to her. Trish conceded and went back into the bathroom. Dave went back to his phone conversation."I'm ready to divorce Tina."

------------------------------------------

Tina was sitting on a park bench, watching Alessia play on the swings. Alessia was smiling and playing on the swings. As Tina was watching her daughter play, she was joined by her friend, Jhanelle.

"Tell me that I'm wrong." Tina said as she kept her eyes on Alessia.

Jhanelle kept her focus straight ahead as she took out a medium-sized envelope. "I wish I could. One of my guys posed as a waiter at the hotel they were staying at yesterday. He has them on tape arguing over whether Dave was going to leave you and he took some pictures of them together." She then handed Tina the envelope.

Tina opened the envelope and took out the pictures. While she was not surprised, the evidence of the affair was still a shock to her. One picture was Dave and Trish wearing white terry robes, an obvious indicator that they spent the night together. Another picture was the pair holding hands. Another picture was of them laughing and smiling at each other. Picture after picture tore Tina apart as she shuffled through them, realizing the obvious. _She's the reason why Dave doesn't want to have another baby with me. He wants one with her. _

Tina put the pictures back in the envelope as she sniffed. She handed the envelope back to Jhanelle, while maintaining her focus on Alessia.

"So what are you going to do?" Jhanelle asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Tina said as she waved to her daughter. "But I need to know what's going on first."

------------------------------------

Refusing to see Dave and practically ignoring his phone calls, Trish turned the notch on her relationship with John. She was bouncing in her vanity chair, anxiously awaiting for his arrival. She wore what John described as his favorite outfit on her—boy shorts, and a tank top. It has been several weeks since they have last seen each other and neither one of them could wait for the night.

When she heard the doorbell rang, Trish hurriedly answered the door. She didn't bother to look through the peephole as she opened the door. She was too excited to see her boyfriend.

"Oh my God, it's taken you..." Trish's smile quickly faded away.

Tina Batista smirked as she folded her arms. "I'm sorry. Were you expecting my husband?"


	13. Was It Worth It?

"Cat got your tongue?" Tina asked as she let herself inside Trish's hotel suite.

Trish forced a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Save it, bitch. You know exactly why I'm here." Tina said as she walked around.

Trish kept her attention on the clock. John was going to arrive at any minute and she needed to get Tina out of her room as soon as possible. "Tina, now is not the time or the place to get into this."

"I'm sure you can spare a few minutes to tell me exactly why you have been fucking my husband." Tina then sat down on the sofa.

Trish let out a deep breath and sat across from Tina. "What do you want to know?"

"What I want to know is how you can be such a cruel and heartless cunt to break up a happy home? Does it give you pleasure knowing that you are going to be the sole reason why Dave and I are divorcing? Does it thrill you that because of you not wanting to keep your legs close that Dave will never see his daughter ever again?"

"Tina, I can understand that you're upset but we can be civil about this without all of the name-calling."

"Fuck you, bitch. You're not going to tell me what I'm going to do in towards on how I should react towards you. You're lucky I'm not beating your ass right now."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the room door. Trish knew that it was John and worse yet, Tina was still there. "I'm expecting company tonight, Tina, so if you wouldn't mind."

"No, I do mind. I'm not going anywhere until I'm satisfied with the outcome of our little visit."

Trish walked to the door and opened it to see John standing behind it with a dozen yellow roses. "Hey baby."

"John, can you wait outside for a few minutes? Something just occurred and I need to handle this before we get started on our evening."

John was confused. "Sure, what's going on? Is there something I can help you with?"

Suddenly, Trish felt the door open more behind her. "Hi John! Come on in!" Tina said behind Trish.

Trish closed her eyes in frustration as she felt John walk inside the hotel room. "Hey Tina. What brings you here?"

"Funny that you mentioned it. I'm sure you have no idea either." Tina smirked.

"Tina, please…" Trish begged.

"No idea about what? What's going on?" John asked as he set his items down.

Tina folded her arms and looked at Trish. "Well, do you want me to do the honors or do you? After all, he is your boyfriend."

"Tina…" Trish mumbled.

"What's going on here? Trish, what happened?" John asked her.

Trish took another deep breath and walked towards John. She closed her eyes and took a few more deep breaths. "John, I've been sleeping with Dave."

John shot Trish a confused look. "Dave? Batista? What?"

"Yeah, John. Your girlfriend has been a bonafide slut all this time. You should get checked for AIDS while you're at it."

"That's enough, Tina. You've made your point crystal clear." John warned her. He then turned his attention to Trish. "Is it true, Trisha? You've been sleeping with Dave all this time?" John asked her.

Trish sat down on the sofa and stared at the floor. "Yes." She muttered.

"How long has this been going on?"

Trish was trying very hard to keep her emotions in check but she felt her voice starting to crack. "Since Wrestlemania."

John nodded as he thought of the timeframe. "So you and Dave started to sleep with each other around the same time you and I hooked up?" He asked her and she slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? That's all you're going to say?" Tina yelled.

"Tina, I wasn't playing that when I said I don't want to hear your mouth for the rest of the night. While I don't agree with what happened here, I can see why Dave constantly fucks on you." John said. He then took a seat beside Trish on the couch. He grabbed her right hand and held it within his. "Trish, I do love you. I'm not going to deny that. But I can't be with you. All of that you told me, about us being together and about how I make you so happy? Was that all bullshit?" John asked.

"No, John. I meant it. I was telling the truth about that."

"Were you? You were fucking someone else, Trisha. And not just any person, a fucking married man. If you can lie to me about that, what else have you lied about?"

"John…"

John then picked up Trish's hand and kissed it. "I want you to be happy, Trisha. But if you're doing this, I can't be with you." He then stood up and grabbed his luggage and headed for the door. "I'll see you around sometime, okay, dollface?"

Trish's eyes were watery as she looked up at John. She felt so stupid for being so selfish to put her feelings in front of a great guy.

She couldn't argue with him. She played with his emotions all this time and for what outcome? A broken marriage. She would never forgive herself no matter how hard she tried.

Tina smiled brightly as she got up and headed towards the door. "And with that, I'm satisfied with the outcome of my visit. What goes around, comes around, doesn't it bitch?" She laughed and then left the hotel.

Trish felt her feet were cement blocks as she tried to contain her emotions. Her pride wouldn't let her cry but her heart was begging her to. Not wanting to fight the obvious emotion, she went into a crying frenzy.

The next morning Trish woke up to an overcast morning in New York. The sky was completely grey and rain wasn't too far. As she got out of bed to look out the windows, she noticed how the sky matched her current mood. Being the forever optimist, she tried to smile and think of something positive. But there was nothing remotely positive about her situation.

And worst yet, it was all her fault.

After ordering room service, she quickly showered and changed into fresh clothing. She turned on her cell phone and found there were ten new voicemails. _That's weird; I never get this many voicemails._ Just as when she was about to check her phone messages, Jen rushed into her room.

"Trish, what happened last night? What happened?" Jen panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. What's going on?"

"Trish, I've been trying to reach you all morning and you weren't picking up! What happened last night?"

"I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Never mind that, what is going on?"

"Trish, I really wish you picked up your phone. Take a look!" Jen then handed Trish the newspaper.

In bold and bright letters strewn across the front page of the entertainment section of the newspaper, Trish saw her career and lucrative money deals disappear in just five words.

"TRASH STRATUS STOLE MY HUSBAND!"


	14. Damage Control

"_Oh yes, we were happily married for seven years before that whore ruined our marriage…"_

"_We were planning to have another baby, but I guess that's out of the window now…"_

"_I'm not sure if we're going to stay married. My marriage is important to me but that trust is gone…"_

Over the course of several hours, Trish watched news interview after interview to see Tina go into vast detail about her marriage to Dave, painting a perfect picture of their marriage until Trish came along. She talked about their struggles in the beginning, his career that often kept them separated for weeks at a time. _That's a damn lie, Tina; Trish thought, Your marriage to Dave was over long before I entered the picture, bitch. _

Trish huddled up in her hotel room as she looked out the window. She looked down towards the street and saw the mass media blitz awaiting her. There were at least a dozen photographers and news media awaiting her presence. _There are people who are suffering in the world and yet all of you care about whom I'm fucking. _

Then, Trish read the different newspaper articles. Accompanying one article was photo evidence of her and Dave being together, obviously taken by a member of Jhanelle's team. One picture was of Dave and Trish sneaking in a kiss outside a restaurant; another picture was of them feeding each other ice cream.

Trish must've read the article a thousand times. She watched every news interview that had Tina as a special guest. Tina wasn't holding anything back and she ripped Trish a new asshole through every interview. Yet, she didn't say one bad thing about Dave other than she was "just hurt." _Your husband fucked on you with several mistresses and you're "just hurt?" _She so wanted to defend herself and defend her actions but what use would it be? She slept with a married man. She was officially the "other woman." _I'm officially fucked._

Worse yet, Dave was hiding. She didn't hear from him the moment the news broke. Trish didn't bother calling him because she figured he was doing his damage control. While Dave wasn't known to be faithful, he was known to be very private. No one even knew he was married until him and Tina were together for at least a year. _He fucking hates me right now. _

Jen looked over at her best friend. Her face constantly changed to whatever motion she had at that moment. When she was angry at the blatant lies that Tina was spewing, her eyes grew wide and curse words slipped past through her lips.

When there were photos of her and Dave plastered across the television screen, she smiled; reminiscing about the fun times they've had. One picture had Dave and Trish smiling brightly, their arms wrapped around each other, staring into each others eyes. _Damn, I miss him._

"What are you going to do, Trisha? You can't stay holed up in here forever." Jen said.

Trish rolled her eyes at her. "Wanna bet?" She replied.

"Well, what are you going to do? You need to make a statement."

"A statement? Statement regarding what? I fucked a married man and got ratted out by his psychotic wife. What statement could I possibly make regarding that?" Trish said before her cell phone interrupted her. She recognized the number to be her manager. _Great, _Trish thought, _now I just lost my endorsements. _

After being on the phone for an hour with both her agent and manager, Trish felt like the whole world was slipping through her fingers. A gallup poll on CNN showed that a lot of fans would still support her and buy her music, but their opinions of her changed for the worst. Her reputation was forever scarred and she would be known as the slut that broke up a marriage.

And her cell phone wouldn't stop ringing. Her mother stopped short of saying that she was disappointed in her daughter while her celebrity friends offered their homes as safe havens for Trish to hide, if necessary. Just when she would get off the phone with one person, someone else would call her. "I'm not answering any more calls, damnit." She told Jen.

Jen picked up Trish's cell phone and looked at the screen. "You might want to answer this, Trisha."

Trish shook her head. "I meant it, Jen. I'm not answering any more phone calls." The ringer quieted down. Within seconds, it was ringing again. "Oh, what the hell?" She then grabbed the phone from Jen and glanced down at the caller ID.

Dave was calling her.


	15. Over, It's So Over

"Well, are you going to answer his call?" Jen asked.

Trish froze as the ring tone of "Seduction" continuously went off. Dave wasn't known for leaving messages for he wanted to be discreet, so he called and called until Trish picked up the phone. It was clear that he wanted to talk to her and he had something to say.

"Oh fuck, I'll get it!" Jen snatched the cell phone away from Trish.

"Wait!" Trish tried to protest.

"Dave? Yeah, it's Jen. She's right here, hold on." She handed the phone back to Trish and whispered to her. "And you better fucking say something."

Trish hastily grabbed the phone from Jen and put it by her ear. "Yes?" She said calmly.

"I'm not going to ask how you're feeling or if you're upset. Is there any way you can meet me tonight? We need to talk."

"Talk? About what? Have you not been listening to the goddamn news all fucking day, David?" Trish yelled.

"Trisha, let me explain…."

"Explain what? That your fucking wife is a lunatic? That she enjoys ruining my career? That she's blaming me for the marriage breakup when it's clear you had a part in this as well?"

"Trisha…" Dave said softly.

He could pretty much talk about the foreign economic policies in China and Trish wouldn't care as long as she got to hear the low rumble of his voice. All Dave had to do was to call her name and her soul was at ease, like everything was going to be okay. _Bullshit, _Trish thought.

"Let's meet at our place." He suggested.

"David…"

"It'll just be me and you. No photographer, no media, no one. We need to talk."

She was playing with fire. She knew what she was doing could make things possibly worse for her. But she also knew that if she didn't meet him tonight, she was going to regret not saying goodbye in person.

Hours passed by and the media frenzy died down. Wearing her trademark old woman's disguise, Trish sneaked out of the hotel and headed towards the marina. The long drive made Trish uncomfortable as she kept thinking about what Dave wanted to say to her. Was he going to leave his wife? Was he going to stay with Tina? What about his daughter, Alessia? What about his career? _This is all one fucked-up mess._

As Trish pulled up to the marina, she turned off her lights and walked over to the benches to wait for Dave. Within minutes, he appeared from the dense fog, wearing a cream shirt that Trish bought for him on his birthday.

"Nice shirt." She commented as he took a seat beside her.

"Thank you. My girlfriend bought it for me." He smiled.

Trish briefly smiled and turned her attention toward the lighthouse that appeared miles and miles away. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, in case you're wondering, John and I are cool. Well, we're cordial." Dave admitted. "We're not best friends but he's not threatening to kick my ass, neither."

Trish nodded. "Good. How's the rest of the locker room?"

Dave shrugged. "Mixed. Some are asking me how you are in bed while others are saying that it was fucked up of me to do that to Cena."

Trish nodded in understanding. "Did you tell them about my performance?"

"I didn't say anything, Trisha." Dave said. He grabbed one of her hands and she reluctantly let him. "I wanted to tell you this in person. I can't leave Tina."

Trish sharply looked away as tears started to form in her eyes. She had a feeling that was what Dave wanted to tell her, but didn't want to do it over the phone. She held onto his hand and kept rubbing his skin with her thumb, as if she was trying to calm herself down. "I know." She whispered.

"Leaving Tina right now will guarantee that I will never see Alessia again and I just can't give up seeing my daughter. It's not you, Trisha. It's not because of you."

"No, it is me." She shook her head. "If you didn't have Alessia, would you have left Tina?" She quietly asked.

"That's not a question, Trisha. You know this."

Trish rolled her eyes and cocked her head to one side. "No, I don't." She finally looked at Dave. "You're rationalizing. You are coming up with every fucking excuse in the book as to why you can't leave your wife and the one excuse that has always worked for you is not seeing your daughter. David, if you go to any judge and show him all the bullshit she has done today, he will grant you custody in a heartbeat.

"This is not about you not seeing your daughter. This isn't about you wanting to stay with your crazy-ass wife. This is about you wanting your cake and eating it too. It's always been that way and I'm living proof of it."

Whenever Trish was upset, she quieted her voice down. She felt that was her way of controlling her anger and to prevent more hatred spewing out of her mouth. And Dave felt it.

"I know you hate me right now…"

"Hate you? Hate you?" Trish shook her head as her mascara continued to run down her cheeks. "I have nothing but love for you. And this is the fucking thanks I get!"

"Trish, you don't understand…"

"You're absolutely fucking right, David! I don't fucking understand!" She snatched her hand away from Dave and stood up to face him. Her quiet demeanor was gone and she was practically yelling at him. "I don't understand why I continuously put myself in these bullshit situations with men who are fucking selfish! I don't understand why I put my career and my heart on the line for someone who goes home to his wife every week! And I will never, ever fucking understand as to why I love you so damn much when it is fucking clear that you don't love me back." With that, Trish broke down to the ground and put her face in her hands.

Dave couldn't stand to see the sight of Trish crying. It pained him to see that he was the reason for her hurt and tears. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "What I feel towards my wife has never undercut the love I have for you."

Trish stopped him. "Don't. Just don't." She got up and grabbed her purse.

Dave grabbed her hand and Trish froze in her tracks. "What about us?" He referred to her song.

Trish didn't look back as she clenched her eyes together. "There was never an 'us.'"


	16. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

Months have passed since news of the affair broke all over the world. After being in hiding for much of the time, Trish finally made an appearance at a red-carpet event. The media swarmed around her the moment she stepped out of the limo. She was in the best shape of her life with her toned abs and tanned skin. Her already blonde hair was longer, and her smile was brighter.

Plus, the fact that she was wearing a tight pants and vest set that many females were wondering how in the hell she was able to walk. _Is that painted on her? _They wondered. _Damn, how in the hell can I get that off her?_ The men wondered also.

The photographers ate up her appearance and Trish let them. She posed for the cameras and signed autographs for fans nearby. Later in the evening when she presented an award, she was greeted by throngs of applause. She was clearly touched by the applause as she choked up.

During the after-party, Trish was mingling with the other guests when she approached by Stephanie. Ever since news of the affair broke, the two weren't speaking so often as before. But as Tina's rage spewed more hatred across the tabloids, Stephanie felt the urge to reach out to her best friend. "Hey girl."

"Hey Steph, how's it going?" Trish greeted her with a hug.

"Going well. The pregnancy has Paul acting all sorts of crazy, though. Can you believe that he's put on sympathy weight?" She laughed. "How are you holding up?"

Trish nodded. "I'm doing well. The hard part is over now but I've moved on."

Stephanie smiled. "Good." She leaned against Trish and whispered in her ear. "Word around the campfire is that he left her."

Trish knew who Stephanie was referring to. _Too little, too late. _"Oh. Well, I hope he's doing well."

Stephanie looked at her friend. "He's been asking about you, Trisha."

Trish rolled her eyes. _Of course he would ask about me—after he left his wife and he's hungry for more ass. _ "Well, that part of my life is done."

Stephanie wasn't convinced for Trish's eyes clearly said other feelings than what her mouth was admitting. "Alright, whatever you say, Trisha. I just wanted to let you know. I'm going to speak with some producers over there but I'll meet up with you later tonight, okay?"

Trish hugged her best friend again. "Okay. Thanks for forgiving me." She whispered.

Stephanie pulled away and smiled at her. "Anytime."

After Stephanie left, Trish thought about what she learned. Dave finally left Tina. She wasn't sure if she should be happy that he finally realized that his marriage was over. After all, he left Tina after Trish broke up with him.

But why would Dave ask about Trish when he could clearly get a hold of her? Why wouldn't he just call her? But those questions weren't bothering Trish as much as the uneasy feeling of her thinking about Dave for the past twenty minutes.

-------------------------------

A few weeks later, Trish was invited to Wrestlemania. This year, she was a guest of her sometimes boyfriend but mostly fuck buddy, John Cena. After their breakup, the pair didn't speak for a while but slowly rebuilt their relationship when John sent Trish a rap love song. She liked it although she admitted it was cheesy. He didn't mind as long as it made her smile.

But both were weary about going back into another relationship. Still, it didn't stop them from becoming bed buddies. They both had the freedom to date other people, but neither one wanted to. Yet, they kept their own relationship private. Very few people knew about their reconciliation of sorts and that was just fine by the two of them.

As Trish walked backstage at Wrestlemania, she felt uneasy. The wrestlers were staring at her and some of the Divas were staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. Both John and Stephanie warned Trish that a lot of the Divas were jealous of her because she slept with the men that they wanted. Trish just rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of it all. _I slept with a married man, why in the hell would anyone be jealous of that?_

"Well, good news, I haven't seen him yet." Stephanie said as her and Trish walked around.

"Him? Him who?" Trish asked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You know who. Do I need to spell his name out for you?"

"You keep mentioning him like I care, Stephanie." Trish said.

"Um, it's because you do." Stephanie smiled. "Trish, just admit it. You still care about Dave. You think about him a lot still."

"Name one time I have mentioned his name. Oh, that's right, you can't because I haven't."

"I may not be able to name one time that you mentioned his name but I do remember one weekend that we spent watching several wrestling DVDs. How many times did we watch that Hell in a Cell match? How many times have we seen Dave's tag team matches with Evolution? How many championship matches did we see?"

"I like to watch wrestling, Stephanie." Trish replied as that was her only defense to watching Dave. "Is that a crime?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes again as her best friend was coming up with every excuse she could think of. But she knew there was a button that could set her off. "You were slightly happy that he left Tina, weren't you?"

Trish shrugged. "That's his business."

Stephanie shook her head. "Someone's been drinking a little out of the denial cup."

Trish stopped walking and grabbed Stephanie's arm. "What happened last year was a big fucking mistake. I'm done. That part of my life is done. I don't care about what he's doing, who he's fucking or what new Louis Vuitton article he bought! I really don't care!" Her face became more animated and her voice grew louder as Stephanie's mouth opened as she viewed past Trish. "And I will greatly appreciate you—and Jen, for that matter—to stop letting me know about what the hell that fucking asshole bastard is doing."

"Fucking asshole bastard?" Dave replied quietly as Trish sharply turned to face him. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was quivering in embarrassment. "That's a little harsh, isn't it?"


	17. Wasting No Time, Eh?

Stephanie smiled. "I think I'll be leaving now."

"I'll join you." Trish said.

"No, I think you need to stay put." Stephanie walked away.

Dave walked closer to Trish. He eyed her figure. Since they last saw each other, she lost weight; maybe a little too much weight but she still looked amazing. Because of the whole ordeal of the affair, Trish disappeared from the media's sight so the only way he could ask about her was through Paul, who kept Dave informed of everything.

Meanwhile, Dave was going through a divorce. He understood Tina's anger for the first few weeks, but after awhile she wouldn't let go. Tina mentioned the affair whenever she could and she even had an affair of her own in retaliation. Yet, she didn't want to leave Dave and didn't think he wasn't going to leave her. After all, why would he risk not seeing his daughter ever again?

But Dave knew that he wasn't about to stay in a marriage he didn't give a damn about. After a few weeks of hearing Tina's endless tirade, he filed for divorce. He asked for joint custody and refused spousal support from Tina, even when it was clear that he could have received some of her income on top of his.

"Should I ask if you're still upset at me or is that a given?" Dave asked.

Trish breathed as she brushed her blonde locks behind her ear. She knew there was a possibility that they were going to run into each other; she knew they were going to cross paths at some point. She didn't think it was going to be _now._ "Hi David."

Dave eyed his ex-girlfriend. She was hot in her low-slung jeans and tank top. The way the jeans just rode her hips was enough to make Dave drop everything he had planned for the weekend. "You look absolutely amazing, Trisha."

She nodded. "Thank you." She then noticed him in his pink dress shirt and charcoal gray slacks. It didn't matter if he wore business wear or wearing nothing but a smile, he always turned her on. "You look incredible, David." She replied, her voice barely a whisper.

Dave smiled and Trish immediately looked down at her boots. The man she thought she hated with her soul was standing right in front of her and he wasn't about to leave. The very least she could do is make him talk to her dyed roots. "I need to join Stephanie now. See ya' later." She turned and started to walk away.

Dave grabbed Trish's hand and she instantly stilled. His touch sent chills up her spine. "Trisha…about everything that's happened…I'm sorry I hurt you."

Trish clenched her eyes as she tried to fight her tears. She swore she was over him. She removed all traces of their relationship from her homes, her tour bus, her jet. But she couldn't scratch him away from her heart. She loved him when she didn't want to. She needed him more than she admitted.

"Forgiven." She whispered, refusing to turn around to face him.

Dave, still holding onto Trish's hand, walked over to face her. Her eyes were closed and her head was down. She was refusing to look at him. More so, it felt like she was afraid to look at him.

He held her face to his gaze. "Trisha, look at me."

She shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

Trish sighed and took a deep breath. "Because if I look at you, I'll fall in love with you again." She whispered.

Dave moved closer to his ex, still holding her hand. "Trisha, there's something I need to tell you…"

Before Dave could finish his sentence, a high pitch woman's voice came out of nowhere. "Dave! Dave!" She yelled.

Trish looked up at Dave, a clear puzzled look on her face. "What is that?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Candy."

Trish was disgusted. "Candy? Candy? What in the hell is a Candy?"

"My new girlfriend."

Trish didn't know why she was surprised but she felt shocked as Dave quickly moved on without her. Her relationship with John was nothing more than a sexual fling; Dave clearly had a new girlfriend whose high-pitched yell only meant Dave was wearing earplugs when he bedded her.

The only reaction Trish had was to be cynical and sarcastic for she didn't want to reveal her true feelings of sadness and despair. "How much does she charge by the hour?" She retorted.

Before Dave could explain himself, a brunette wearing a micro-mini, halter top, and stilettos joined Dave by his waist. "I've been looking all over for you, baby!" She smiled as she planted a kiss on his lips.

Dave played nice as he introduced his new girlfriend to his ex. "Candy, this is Trish Stratus. Trish Stratus, Candy Martin."

_Your new girlfriend is wearing a hooker outfit during the middle of winter. Yeah, someone's lowering his standards. _Trish heard rumors of Dave's new plaything. She didn't think they were actually true."Pleasure to meet you, Candy."

"Hey, you're that singer!" Candy clamored. "You're the one that had an affair!"

Trish looked up at Dave and smirked. _You chose a winner here, Dave. _"Yes, I am."

"Whatever happened to that guy? Are you guys still dating?"

_Sharp like a tool, isn't she? _"We could be," Trish then glared at Dave, "If he got his shit together." She then looked at her watch. "I need to go. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, Trish!" Candy yelled.

Dave watched Trish leave and once again felt frustrated. The woman that plagued his mind during the past six months left him—again. He needed to make it right and he didn't have any time to waste. He knew he only had tonight and it was going to be his last chance.

He needed to win Trish back. And most importantly, he needed to keep her.


	18. Send Me an Angel

_Author's Note: Thank you to all for the continued interest in this story. Sometimes I think no one really cares about this story anymore (hence the lack of posting) and the reviews tell me otherwise. I'm contemplating about this being the last chapter (I've actually contemplated about the last three chapters being the last chapter) but my jury is still out. _

_In other words, I'm not sure yet what the hell I'm going to do with this story. A part of me wants to continue it and a part of me wants to end it with this chapter and an epilogue. We'll see. But enough babbling, this chapter contains strong sexual content. _

_And…there's a cliffhanger (hurries to board up windows again)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

After Wrestlemania, all of the wrestlers joined for the after-party celebration. New champions showed off their belts, while old-school wrestlers were sharing stories with the newcomers. Trish mingled with the other Divas and kept a respectable distance away from Dave and his new fling as much as possible. The last thing she needed was more publicity for beating some woman's ass.

Dave was playing the good employee as he talked with other wrestlers and Hall of Famers. Often, he would look around for Trish. _I know she's here somewhere._ His frustration of not having the time to talk to her kicked into high gear as the evening progressed. It felt like she was intentionally hiding herself from him. _And she's doing a damn good job at it. _

When the after-party was beginning to wrap up, Dave finally spotted Trish at a corner booth talking with Jen and Randy. He tried to watch to see if Trish would be available to talk but a lot of people kept coming up to her. Finally, when she was by herself for a brief second, Dave made his way over to her.

"We need to talk for a minute." He whispered in her ear.

Trish closed her eyes as emotion rushed through her body. She was pissed off at Dave but he always had a way of calming her when she didn't want to be relaxed.

"So what is it, David?" Trish folded her arms.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

"We're talking now, aren't we?" She scoffed.

"Is there somewhere we can go? I don't want anyone else hearing what I want to tell you."

Trish turned around. "If you want to tell me about how you're not going to leave your bucket full of genius girlfriend, you can just do it here."

Dave shook his head. "I want to talk about us." He then caressed her shoulder.

Trish looked at Dave's hand on her arm. _Yeah, he wants to just talk, alright. _ "How about this? Come up to my suite later. There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?" He asked.

Trish smiled. "You have to just wait and find out."

Around midnight, Dave headed over to Trish's hotel suite. As he was getting ready to knock the door, he noticed that it was already cracked open. He entered the hotel room and found candles lit everywhere and vanilla oil burning. It was reminiscent of the first time that they were together. "Trisha?" He called out.

She came out of her bedroom wearing casual attire and her blonde locks were flowing. "Come in. Did you want anything to drink? To eat?"

Dave shook his head. "I'm fine." He looked around. "What's all this?"

"I'm setting the mood. It helps relaxes me." She said as she took a spot on the sofa.

Dave sat down beside her. "Nice."

"Where's the Five-Dollar Ho?" She asked with a smile.

Dave looked at Trish. He wasn't about to argue with her. He actually thought it was cute that Trish was trying to contain her resentment. _She's adorable when she's mad. _"I sent her home back to Detroit." Dave then muttered. "She was working my last good nerve."

Trish smiled. "Was she bothering you, David?" She mocked.

Dave shook his head and then shuddered. "Awesome body, great in bed, but…."

"She drove you nuts, huh?"

"Just a tad." He smiled.

For a brief moment, there was awkward silence between the former lovers. Both wanted to say what was on their hearts and their minds but couldn't get the feelings out. Dave, feeling uncomfortable with the unbearable silence, spoke first.

"Trisha, the real reason I came up here was to tell you how sorry I am. I know I said that before but I really mean it." He then grabbed her left hand. "I love you and I want us to be together, if you're willing."

Trish rubbed Dave's hand with her thumb. She took a deep breath and contemplated her next move. She needed to tell him exactly how she felt about everything. "There is something I want you to listen to. I just want you to listen to this." Trish got up and sat down at her keyboard.

Trish has played songs for him before and sang to him. But this was different. She was giving a performance especially for him. Her eyes remained focused on the keys. She couldn't bear looking at her ex, but she needed to say something. _Here goes nothing. _As her right hand played, she began to sing.

_It's been five months since you went away/Left without a word, nothing to say/When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul/But it wasn't good enough for you/Noooooo/So I asked God _

_God send me an angel from the heavens above/Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love/Cause I do is cry/God send me an angel to wipe tears from my eyes._

_And I know it might sound crazy but after all that I still love you/You wanna come back in my life/But there's something that I have to do/I have to tell the one that I once adore/That they can't have my love no more/My heart can't take no more lies/And my eyes are out of cries/So God…._

As Trish was performing the song, tears streamed down her face. While Dave was pretty sure the song was personal, he knew right then and there it was definitely about him. He felt like someone ripped his heart out.

Trish once told him that if someone really hurt her, her only relief was writing a song to ease the pain. He knew he hurt her; he knew what he did was fucked-up—there was no doubt about that. But the song was something short of torture. Trish never told him what she felt about their relationship or her feelings about the whole ordeal. _I don't deserve her. _

Meanwhile, Trish continued to perform her song, tears were still streaming down her face. Dave was amazed that she was able to hold it together long enough to finish the song. _Now you have on my knees/Begging God please/ To send you back to me/ I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep/And you made me feel like I could not breathe/ When I all wanted to do is to feel your touch/And to give you all of my love/But you took my love for granted/ Want my love and you can't have it_

_God send me an angel from the heavens above/Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love/Cause I do is cry/God send me an angel to wipe tears from my eyes._

Trish turned off the keyboard and wiped her eyes. She still refused to look at Dave. "What did you think of the song?" She whispered.

Dave walked over and moved the keyboard away from her. He then joined Trish at the other sofa. He didn't say a word; he had one emotion that he was experiencing. He turned her face to his and kissed her. Trish didn't have the energy or the want to fight him. The kiss was explosive, it was passionate, it was needed. Neither wanted to pull away from each other and nothing was holding each other back.

Almost instantaneously, the pair took off each other's clothing and fell to the floor. Their tongues were intertwined, and their hands interlocked with each other. Dave licked all over Trish's body as she arched off the floor in response.

He then grabbed Trish's hips and pulled her closer to him. Without hesitation, he entered her and began to move inside her. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling Dave's face down to hers. They kissed passionately as their bodies moved rhythmically against each other.

Trish dug her nails into Dave's back when he began to thrust deeper and deeper inside her. It wasn't long after her legs started to shake and her moans became whispery that she had an orgasm.

When they switched positions, Trish was on top of him, slowly moving her body in a back and forth motion. Dave played with her breasts and pulled her down so she was laying on top. They kept kissing each other as Dave guided Trish up and down on his shaft, moaning in her earlobe. He moved her faster on his shaft until he climaxed, a low moan rumbling out of his throat.

Trish climbed off Dave and laid beside him, her body lightly sweaty from the lovemaking that just occurred. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Trisha, I'm sorry for everything. I know you said you had forgiven me but I really mean it. I never meant to hurt you and I definitely didn't mean for everything to happen the way it did. But I don't want to lose you again. If you're willing to meet me halfway, I'm willing to meet you halfway." Dave said as he rubbed her bare arms. "I love you."

Trish was physically exhausted from the lovemaking and emotionally drained from the night. But now wasn't the time to talk about future plans, especially when she wasn't sure if sleeping with Dave was that bright of an idea. "I need to think about it." She grinned hazily.

Dave nodded. "That's fair." He hesitated before he spoke again. "Is it okay that I spend the night?"

She nodded. "Yes. I want you too."

When Trish was starting to fall asleep, her conscious suddenly jolted her awake. Something was definitely wrong with the setting and the special night. All was not well by no means. "Oh, oh…oh…"

Dave sat up with her. "Is everything okay, Trisha? Did you want me to get you anything?"

Trish turned to Dave and smiled. She grabbed his face and kissed him. _You don't need to know what I'm thinking. _"Everything is fine. I just need to blow out these candles before we set the room afire."

"Don't worry about it, Baby. Just let the candles burn out. They're almost done." He pulled her back down to him. "Let's just enjoy the night."

Trish once again tried to get comfortable with Dave but her mind too occupied. She's done some really stupid shit in her lifetime but this was thus far the dumbest thing she's ever done. She thought sleeping with Dave wasn't that bright of an idea; now she was sure of it.

_I'm not on the Pill. _


	19. Uncomfortable

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I've decided that I'm going to keep writing this story until I feel like it's done. As of right now, I don't feel like it's done. There's a lot more I want to say. _

_And also, the last song wasby Amanda Perez, "Angel"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Weeks have passed since Dave and Trish's reunion of sorts. While Trish was still unsure about how she wanted to progress with her relationship with David, it didn't stop her from seeing him. Because of the stigma still attached to their relationship, the pair kept an extremely low profile; often hanging out at one of Trish's homes or staying inside the hotel rooms when the WWE was in town.

Dave and Trish weren't referring themselves as a couple, it was clear to those close to them that they were. Both were attached to the hip when they were together and anxious to see each other when they were apart. But neither one wanted to let go. Their love for each other was too strong and deep to let it slide past them.

One morning, Dave was watching Trish sleep. Her face was relaxed and her body was still. She briefly watched the slow movement of her chest. He could watch her for hours and not get bored. "Take a picture, David." Trish whispered.

Dave caressed her face. "Good morning, Trisha."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning, baby."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well—when you let me." She smiled.

"I'm making up for lost time." He replied as he slowly pulled the bed sheet off her. "You weren't complaining."

Trish adjusted her body so she was laying on her back. "David…" She murmured.

Dave rolled on top of Trish and looked down at her. "Shh…" He trailed his tongue around the curves of her breasts down to the heat between her legs.

As Dave feasted on her, Trish grabbed the pillows behind her and threw her head into the pillows. She was briefly concerned about how things were progressing with her and Dave. She thought about how she needed to stay away from him. But then she thought about how much she wanted to be with him.

She needed to talk to Dave and finally get things straightened out. There were so many things she needed to say but all of that can wait until she had her orgasm. Well, a few of them.

----------------------------------------------

After Dave left to meet with his attorney, Trish thought about their relationship some more. Everything was falling into place with them now. They were closer than ever, no shrouded clouds of secrecy were plaguing their relationship. Not to mention the constant sex they've had. Everything was perfect. _Too perfect, _she thought.

Not wanting to repeat another episode of what happened their reunion sex, Trish hurriedly got back on the Pill the following week. She wanted to take the emergency contraceptive pill but didn't want to risk being seen in a clinic anywhere. But she wondered if it was too late.

Trish was laying on the couch when Jen came by. "Hey, I'm about to go to Corner Bakery for some lunch. Wanna come with?"

Trish shook her head. "I don't feel like it. But thanks anyway."

Jen dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and walked over to her best friend. She was curled up on the couch in the fetal position and wrapped with blankets around her. "I wish you weren't in denial, Trisha." She said.

"About?"

"Oh, don't give me that. You're exhausted all the time, you're nauseated in the morning and when was the last time you had a period?" Jen asked. "Just admit it: you're pregnant."

"No, I'm not." Trish muttered. "I'm just tired."

Jen picked up her purse and keys. "What do you prefer? E.P.T or First Response?"

"E.P.T." Trish replied.

An hour later, Jen returned with lunch and a pregnancy test. "Here you go." She handed Trish the test.

Trish stared at the test before her. She's taken pregnancy tests before and they all came out negative. Yet, she felt something was different. She wasn't afraid of the results but more worried about the future. "I think I need to take this test." She got up and headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Trish emerged from the bathroom with a blank stare on her face. "Well, what did it say?" Jen asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"So does it feel like you're about to go to a funeral than to go out to Fred Segal for some cute maternity clothing?"

Trish thought long and hard about what she was about to say. "I'm not sure if I want to have the baby."

"You're not sure? Trish, you've been wanting to be a mom since I've known you! Why terminate it?"

"Dave is on the road 250 days a year, Jen. He barely sees his own daughter as it is."

"Yeah, and that's partially because Tina is psychotic." Jen shook her head. "Trish, are you serious?"

Trish sat on the floor and folded her legs. "Well, I don't know….I had a feeling I was pregnant; I just didn't think I was, you know? And now that I'm about to have a baby, I…I….I don't know."

"Are you going to tell Dave? It is Dave's, right?" Jen asked.

Trish shot her an evil look. "I was just checking, Trisha. You were sleeping with John for a while there."

Trish shook her head. "John and I always used condoms."

Jen glanced at her watch. "Dave is going to be over here in a few hours. I'll leave you two alone so you can have some privacy." She gave Trish a hug. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you one hundred percent."

Trish hugged her friend back. "Thanks." She whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Dave came back to Trish's home. She prepared a wonderful meal of baked chicken and potatoes with a raspberry sorbet for dessert. Meanwhile, Dave helped with the table settings outside on the patio for dinner under the stars.

But something was amiss. Trish was not her usual cheerful self and it felt like there was a wall she was building up to protect herself. She made conversation but it was clear that she was doing it so Dave wouldn't feel like he's talking to a wall. _Too late for that one, _he thought.

As they enjoyed their meal together, Dave had just about enough of Trish's mannerisms. She was playing with her food and kept looking up at the stars as if she was doing everything she could to avoid him.

"Are you mad at me?" Dave finally asked.

The question distracted Trish from her thoughts. "What?"

"You've been distancing yourself from me for the past several hours. Is it something I said?" He asked.

Trish looked up at the dark sky. The stars were shining through and for a brief second she almost forgot about the important news she was going to tell him. "There is no easy way to tell you this so I might as well spit it out." She looked down at her feet.

Dave held her face to his. "I'm here, Trisha. I'm not on the floor."

"I'm pregnant."

Dave wanted to smile. He wanted to scream and shout. But Trish's reaction was preventing him from doing so. She wasn't happy but she wasn't mad. She wasn't on borderline tears but she wasn't jumping for joy. If anything, she looked confused.

It didn't take long for Dave to figure out what was happening. He knew whatever Trish decided was going to be based on his reaction. And that made him very uncomfortable.


	20. The Decision

Dave rolled the sweet taste of Chardonnay in his mouth as he looked up at the stars. He realized why Trish was so focused on the sky. It definitely took his thoughts away from what he just learned.

He wanted Trish to have the baby—their child. But he also knew her pregnancy could cause problems. They weren't officially together but they definitely weren't just friends. He still lived in Florida while she had homes all across the United States and Toronto. He no longer held the title but was still on a heavy traveling schedule for the WWE.

And things were not better on Trish's end. The promotion of her album has cooled off but she was still granting interviews and attending events. Dave wasn't about to see his unborn child on a part-time basis. It was bad enough he was doing that with Alessia.

Trish was being tortured. It felt like Dave was taking hours to make his decision rather than a few minutes. She was anxious to hear what he had to say. Did he want her to have the baby? If so, how was that going to work? Or did he prefer that she had an abortion? Would he stay around after the fact?

"I want to know how you feel about this, David." Trish pressed.

"My feelings aren't important right now, Trisha. And I'm thinking that there's more you want to share with me." Dave motioned for Trish to sit on his lap.

Trish sat down on Dave's lap with her back facing him. Their hands were interlocked and they were looking up at the stars. "I am not giving the baby for adoption because I can't imagine carrying something inside me just to give it up. I'm not sure if having the baby is a good idea because of where my career is headed…"

Dave knew what Trish was alluding to. But he wasn't convinced that is what she wanted. "Why did you tell me?" He asked.

"Your feelings are just as important." Trish said. "What are you thinking?"

"Why did you tell me?" He asked.

"I felt you should know."

"Why?"

Trish was getting frustrated. Dave is questioning her decision when she thought he should be a bit more supportive. "Why? Why? What do you mean, why?"

"Assuming you're not getting an abortion, why are you telling me?"

"You're pretty damn sure I'm not getting abortion."

Dave shook his head. "I'm not, actually."

"How would you know that I'm not having an abortion? I could get rid of this baby tomorrow and you act like you don't care!"

"If you were having an abortion, you would never told me that you were pregnant." Dave replied.

"Maybe I care about your feelings. Ever thought about that, Batista?" Trish folded her arms.

"Maybe you're trying to gain a reaction from me and gauge your decision based on that. Ever thought about that, Stratus?" Dave mimicked her.

Trish was irritated. Dave knew her too well and it was pissing her off. She wanted him to shrug her off; to deny their child; to pretty much tell her that she's all alone. Instead, he challenged her and her feelings.

"You're so fucking difficult!" She got up and faced him.

"I'm fucking difficult? You're practically testing me to see what I want you to do. You're basing your decision on our child—yes, I said _our _child—on my reaction. You're fishing for a reaction and it's making you angry that you're not getting one."

"Hey, I care!"

"And so do I, Trisha. I want you to have our baby. That's what I want, but I also know that what I want in terms of what you want don't always mesh." Dave pulled her on his lap. "What do you want?"

"I want us but I'm unsure about..."

"My traveling schedule? You raising the baby on your own? Trish, I know what you're going to say and I'm not going to lie and say that it won't be difficult, but I think we'll manage. Don't you agree?"

Trish briefly looked down. "Yeah, I guess."

Dave once again held her gaze to his. "You really need to start talking up here, Trisha. I don't have boobs so you have no excuse to look down at my chest."

Trish giggled. "You know that was lame, right?"

Dave shrugged. "Maybe. But it worked."

Trish moved Dave's hands down to her navel. "Are we going have to listen to more tired-ass jokes?"

Dave thought about it for a brief moment. "Yes."

"I figured." She smiled. "Just promise me one thing, David."

"Yes, Trisha?"

"No sympathy weight, alright? It looks like Paul has been snacking on some Twinkies." Trish shook her head.

Dave laughed. "No sympathy weight, baby."

"So what now?" She asked. "Where do we go from here? What do we do now?"

Dave picked up Trish and carried her inside the home. "Well, I know one place we can go to and what we can do there…"


	21. Star Wars

_Author's Note: It's occured to me that throughout much of this series, not many have seen the lighter side of Dave and Trish's relationship. So, in response to that (and inspired by a recent interview that Dave gave regarding his recent shopping expenditures), here's a nice and light chapter. Enjoy! _

_------------------------------------_

Being a celebrity isn't easy. Being a pregnant celebrity is equivalent to asking for a death sentence. Almost immediately, rumors began circulating of Trish's expectancy when she began to cancel personal appearances. The media frenzy was at an all-time high when there was no confirmation of her pregnancy or who the father was. Feeling that things were about to get beyond what both expected, Trish and Dave made a joint announcement confirming their relationship and her pregnancy.

It was no surprise to anyone that when Tina found out about Trish, she became more resistant to Dave being around Alessia. She stopped short of forbidding him to see his own daughter. But Dave was ready to fight. He hired the best attorney and when he wasn't on the road, he was in court. Trish stepped aside so the attention wouldn't be on her and supported him from home—where she was the most comfortable.

The moment news broke of Trish's pregnancy, there was a bounty on her by all the major tabloids. But when she made her first public appearance during her sixth month, her due date was the talk of the town. From the various baby showers that were thrown in her honor to the celebrity designers giving her fashionable maternity clothes, Trish's only complaint was that she wished someone did something to cure her swollen ankles.

To make things simpler between the pair, Trish moved into Dave's Florida home and they divided their time between her homes. It also made sense for Dave and Trish to stay in Florida for the time being, until all custody issues with Tina were resolved.

Dave wasn't traveling a lot as he still recuperated from his injury but according to Trish, it was still too much. Just when she got used to him being at home for extended periods of time, he had to leave again.

After a weekend of signings, Dave was finally home for a week. He wasn't in court this week and that allowed time for them to be alone. "Trisha, I'm home." He called out.

Trish waddled out to the living room to greet her boyfriend. "Hey baby."

Dave gave her a kiss. He then leaned down and kissed her womb. "How are you doing, son?"

Trish smiled as she looked down. "He's doing fine. Pretty active today. Lots and lots of movement."

"Good, good. Make sure you kick your mother nice and hard for me." Dave then winked at Trish, who wasn't amused. "Just kidding, baby."

"Mmm hmm." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you had a delivery come in today." She pointed towards the dining room table.

Dave's eyes lit up the moment he saw the boxes on the table. "They came in!" He rushed over to the table and ripped open the boxes.

Trish followed Dave to the dining room. "What came in?"

Dave opened the boxes and his face resembled a little kid in a candy store. He then held up one of the objects to his face. "This!"

Trish had a confused look on her face as she studied the object. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A light saber!" Dave clamored.

"Yeah, that's what I thought it is." Trish muttered.

"Don't worry, baby! I got you one too!" He then gave her pink light saber to correlate with his green one.

Trish let out a slight gasp as she took the light saber from Dave. "Um, thank you?"

"This will go great with my Darth Vader costume!" Dave said excitedly.

_What the...? _"Darth Vader costume?" Trish asked.

Dave turned on the light saber and pretended to fight someone. His face was animated and he was giggling like a little school girl. "You know what would be great with this?" He then glanced over at Trish and started to eyeball her hair.

"Oh hell no." Trish shook her head. "Nope, not doing it."

"Come on, baby. Please?" He then gave the puppy eyes.

_Oh you had to pull the puppy dog eyes trick, huh? _"Oh, alright. But just this once." She then hurried to the bathroom as Dave moved the living room furniture out of the way.

Once in the bathroom, Trish parted her hair and put them in large buns on the sides of her head. She freshened up her makeup and then walked out of the bathroom, to Dave's amazement. "You look beautiful, baby." He said.

Trish blushed a little. She has been feeling anything but sexy and beautiful since she became pregnant. While Dave has been telling her that she was more beautiful since the pregnancy, that afternoon was the first time she has felt that way.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Batista." Trish said as she turned on her light saber.

"Oh, is that right, Stratus?" Dave smirked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, that's right." Trish nodded. "Don't let the cinnamon rolls fool you, buster."

In the middle of the living room, Dave and Trish fought each other with their light sabers. Lots of trash talking and giggling filled the room as they battled each other. They played three games in which Trish won two. Dave claimed that he let her win because she was pregnant; Trish said she won because she was--in her words--Trish fuckin' Stratus.


	22. Mood Swings

_Author's Note: Thank you to all for your wonderful reviews. This has been a fun story to play with. This upcoming chapter is very short and sweet. Also, I'm going to need help with baby names again. So since Trish is having a boy, I'm going to need boy names or something unisex. _

_-------------------------------------_

When a woman is pregnant, she is expected to go through many emotions. Whether it was feeling cumbersome and tired, or just angry at everyone and everything. But Trish was doing amazing with her pregnancy. She was calm, relaxed, and just mainly complained about being tired all the time.

Until she entered her last trimester. Then all hell broke loose.

The pregnancy definitely took a toll on her stress level. As she progressed closer and closer to her due date, Trish's attitude went from being pleasant to down-right emotional. And it was clearly getting on everyone's good nerves.

When Dave started training again for his return to the ring, he was often gone for several hours at a time—leaving Trish all alone. At first she liked it because it gave her time to update her website and go over future projects. But now she hated whenever Dave had to leave. And she made sure he knew about it too.

"Why are you leaving me?" She whined.

"Trish, I'm just going out to the gym, baby. I'll back in a few hours."

"You're leaving me, aren't you? You don't want to be around me anymore, huh? I'm just a woman whose carrying your child and you're going to leave us!" She then began crying.

_What the…?_ "No, honey, I'm just heading out to the gym. That's all, I'll be coming straight home." He reassured her.

"You don't love me, don't you?" She whimpered.

_Shit, not this again. _"No, Trish, I love you. I love you very much." Dave kissed her cheek.

Trish shook her head. "But you didn't say that you love our baby. You don't love our baby, don't you?"

Dave felt like he wanted to take one of Paul's sledgehammers and knock himself something silly if Trish's mood swings didn't end. "I love our child, Trisha."

"No, you don't! You don't love me and you don't love our baby! You're just saying that so I won't get upset!" She cried.

_If this is not you being upset, I wonder what you define as being upset as. _"Baby, I need to go now."

Then Trish's attitude changed from being emotional to being angry and spiteful. "Fine. Leave us, motherfucker. Leave. Take your fuckin' bags and leave us. Like I want to deal with you and your bullshit anyways."

Dave sighed as he gathered his gym bag. He realized why seeing Tina for only a few days a week during her pregnancy weren't that bad after all. _She was probably the exact same way. _"I'll be home in a couple hours, Trisha."

"Like I give a fuck!" She then slammed the bedroom door behind her. Dave then heard her muttering up a storm. "And fuck you and your fucking wrestling career, you selfish motherfucker, I could still kick your ass, eight months pregnant or not."

Dave nodded and smiled to himself as he walked downstairs. "Yep, just a few more weeks. Yeah, buddy. Just a few more weeks."

----------------------------------------------------------------

At the gym, Dave caught up with Paul, who was making a weekend trip to down to Florida on some real estate investments. Dave knew Paul would be the only person to be sympathetic to his situation since Stephanie was pregnant not too long ago. "She is driving me fuckin' nuts, man." Dave huffed through a rep.

Paul nodded in agreement as he spotted Dave. "She's pregnant, man. Don't you get it? Every fuckin' thing is your fault. It's your fault that her ankles are swollen. It's your fault that she can't see her feet. It's your fault that she can't fit into her favorite pair of jeans."

"Man, I don't know what I'm going to do. Trish is driving me nuts."

"How did you deal with Tina when she was pregnant."

"Easy. I wasn't home." Dave smiled.

Paul laughed. "Honestly, Dave. Trish has, what? A few more weeks?"

Dave sighed. "Six." _And that's too damn far away. _

"Then bro, she only has six more weeks. Make sure she is as comfortable as possible. If she wants something, don't ask, just get it for her. If she wants to go somewhere, bring her along. And for fuck's sake, if she bitches at you, just take it."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"And whatever you do, make sure you tell her every fucking hour on the hour how much you love her and the baby. Or you'll wake up in the middle of night with her staring at you wondering what in the hell is your problem."

Dave put the barbells down on the floor and sat up. "How did you deal with Steph?"

"I handled my business. I told her that she wasn't going to talk to me like that and I put my foot down." He nodded. "Yeah, she knows who runs that household. She may be run the company but when we're off-camera, I run that household, partner."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "You hid in the bus, didn't you?"

"Sure in the hell did." Paul smiled. "Thank God we got that bus."


	23. Mood Swings Aren't So Bad

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content. _

--------------------------

After Dave left the gym, he went home to find Trish asleep in their bedroom. All of the emotion and stress of her pregnancy took its toll on her and she resting peacefully in their bed. Dave said a silent "thank you" to God and quickly showered so he wouldn't disturb her. He then joined Trish with her afternoon nap.

Dave was sleeping peacefully until he found himself being awakened by a blow job. He looked down to find Trish sucking him long and slow, tasting every delectable inch of his shaft. She swirled her tongue around as if she was eating peanut butter off a spoon, trying to get the last taste. And Dave loved the way she tasted him.

"Trisha…."He moaned before she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh…" She then went back to sucking him, wanting to taste all of him. Trish sucked Dave off hard and furious, hungry for him. He was so delicious in her warm mouth and she was eager to taste more.

Just as spontaneous when she sucked him, Trish straddled Dave, seating herself completely on him. She was hot, and her core was inviting. She didn't waste time reveling on him as she instantly began riding him hard, leaning over to capture his lips with hers. She pinned his arms to the bed while she grunted against his neck.

Soon afterwards, Trish began bouncing on Dave, throwing her head back and digging her nails into his skin. Meanwhile, Dave circled Trish's nipples with his tongue, tasting her sweaty flesh.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes!" In an explosive orgasm, Trish screamed out in pleasure as Dave soon followed. Her body shook from the immense pleasure and she collapsed on his chest, slightly whimpering.

Trish climbed off Dave and laid next to him. She was out of breath and sweaty from her mid-afternoon workout. Dave was in a daze. His girlfriend blew his mind and he loved every minute of it. "Trisha, that was…."

"Shh…"

"Honey, I can't…"

"Shh…" She put her fingers to his lips.

"But…"

"Shh…" Trish said as she fell asleep.

Dave laid in bed, rubbing Trish's shoulders. He smiled as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't have to say one word nor did he have to run around town. _Trish being pregnant isn't that bad afterall, _Dave smiled. He was happy that he made Trish happy. And he was just glad that she wasn't bitching.

---------------------

A few weeks later….

Dave grew more tolerant of Trish's mood swings as she was nearing her due date. Before he left for a weekend signing, he made sure arrangements were made with the local florist to deliver flowers to her. When he returned, Dave gave Trish a nice foot rub and made her dinner. It was the least he could do to help out his pregnant girlfriend.

Trish knew Dave's generosity was two-fold. He also wanted sex. And she wasn't complaining, either. She practically wore out her vibrator. And besides, no matter how nice her vibrator was, it was nothing compared to the delicious sensation Dave's tongue gave her. He could cook all the damn meals in the world as long as he feasted on Trish later that night.

Once the contractions began, Trish began staying inside more at home. Her and Dave went over the emergency procedures in case he wasn't available for her labor. But Dave wasn't about to miss the birth. He made arrangements with Vince to take a week off, in case Trish went into labor when he was back in action.

One evening, Dave stopped by the local florist and picked up a dozen red roses for Trish and a teddy bear for their unborn son. He then went home and made a bee-line to the kitchen. He put the roses in a vase and lit candles everywhere. Meanwhile, Trish was taking a nap when the aroma of roast beef awakened her.

She waddled downstairs and found rose petals all over the floor and candle lit. She then walked over to the dining room and saw Dave putting the finishing touches on the table setting.

"Hey, Baby." She said sleepily.

Dave looked over to her. She looked tired but still had a radiant glow about her. "Hey Baby." He then pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit.

Trish sat down on the chair and Dave placed a napkin over her womb. He then poured her a glass of sparkling apple cider. "Could I get you anything else?"

Trish smiled brightly at Dave. "No, that's it. I'm fine."

"Good." Dave then turned on the stereo to a jazz station and sat across from Trish at the dinner table. He then lifted his glass. "To us and our child."

Trish lifted her glass. "To us and our child."

Over dinner, Dave listened to Trish speak about everything minute to what was going on with her body and the world. Dave thought it was cute how enthusiastic her face became when she would speak of how the baby moved when he heard certain songs play.

Meanwhile, Trish felt at ease. She knew the pregnancy was hard on both her and Dave and she really appreciated what he has done for her.

When Alicia Keys' "If I Ain't Got You" played, Dave had an idea. "Let's dance." Dave said as he scooted himself from the table.

Trish looked down at her appearance. She was wearing sweat shorts and bra top. "Dave, I'm not looking good."

"You look beautiful as always, Trisha. Let's just dance." He put his hand out.

Trish grabbed Dave's hand and he led her to a spot on the kitchen floor. He rocked her side-to-side and kissed her head. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"I'm feeling wonderful." Trish smiled.

"Good." Dave grinned as he twirled her around.

"I love you, Dave. We both love you." Trish grinned.

"I love both of you too." Dave said as he gave her a dip.

"Oh, oh." Trish said.

"What is it, baby?" Dave looked concerned.

"I think our son wants to cut in."


	24. Family Affair

_Author's Note: Well, this is it. This is the last chapter of this series. It has been a lot of fun to play with this story and for all who have been following, Dave and Trish are finally going to have their happy ending. _

_Thank you for the reviews and support! Thank you!_

_-----------------------------_

_I am being tortured. I am being punished for everything that I have ever done. I deserve everything I am getting right now. _

Trish clutched the pillow as she breathed through another contraction. She was warned in Lamaze class that the labor would be intense. _Intense? Intense? Has that fucking bitch been in labor? _She rested as much as she could but the moment she became slightly comfortable she had another contraction that was stronger and more painful than the previous one.

"I…hate…you…" Trish sneered to Dave.

Dave kept a safe distance from Trish as Jen videotaped the labor. Trish has been in labor for the past four hours and things were progressing at a rapid-fire rate. She came into the hospital at the standard 2 cm most new mothers are. But the moment her water broke, the contractions were one on top of each other. Trish quickly went from 2 cm to 7 cm in just a few hours.

Jen pointed the camera towards Dave to get his color commentary. He kept his calm during the process but stayed clear of Trish. The last thing he needed was for her to take her aggressions out on him right now. "It's the labor." He said as he smiled big into the camera lens.

"The fuck it is!" Trish threw a pillow at Dave, hitting the back of his head.

Dave grimaced as he continued to smile for the camera. "She's just in a little pain."

"A little pain? A little pain? You think this is a little pain? Come here and I'll show you a little pain!" Trish yelled.

Dave kept his smile. "We're just waiting for the nurse to administer the epidural."

Once the pain subsided, Trish calmed down and Dave felt it was safe for him to go back to her. He fed her ice chips and lightly patted her forehead with a damp cloth. "It hurts so much, baby." Trish breathed.

"You're doing great, Trisha." Dave said.

"I'm not doing this again." She then pulled Dave close to her. "You're getting cut!"

Dave nodded. "Gladly."

------------------------------

A few minutes later, a nurse came in and gave Trish her epidural. Almost immediately, she was at ease. She was calm and relaxed. She was actually smiling for the first time in hours. "Much, much better."

Dave looked over at his girlfriend. Her hair was in a mess, she was sweating profusely, but she still looked beautiful to him. She was getting ready to birth his son and he couldn't be more proud of her. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Trish stretched her arms above her head. "I'm doing fantastic!"

Dave wiped the sweat off her brow and kissed her forehead. "Good. You had me concerned for a minute."

Trish laughed a little. "It's the pain."

"That's what I thought."

"But David…"

"Yes?"

"You're still getting cut."

"Gladly."

----------------------------------

Shortly after the epidural wore off, the contractions began and Trish was officially dilated to 10 cm. She was ready for delivery and Trish couldn't be more ready to give birth. With Dave directly behind her and Jen videotaping, Trish began to birth out her son. A sharp contrast from her attitude earlier, Trish was calm and quiet during the delivery with Dave soothing her with his coaching.

And then he made his appearance. Having light brown skin, dark brown hair and wide eyes, Nicolas David Batista made his arrival. He was 7 lb and 8 oz and Dave could tell that he already had his mother's lungs. He proudly cut the cord as he counted all of the fingers and toes.

Once Nicolas was cleaned off, the nurse handed Trish her son. "Hey Nicky. Hey baby." She cooed.

Dave wiped off a few tears from his eyes as he kissed his son's forehead. "Hey son." He then kissed Trish's forehead. "You're amazing, baby."

"You're the amazing one, David." She said, still feeling exhausted.

"I'm still getting cut, aren't I?"

Trish nodded as she Nicolas grabbed one of her fingers. "Damn right."

--------------------------------------------

A few months later, Dave and Trish settled into an unconventional family life. Trish took time off from performing to nurture Nicolas. Both she and Dave felt uncomfortable with having hired help so both of their mothers stayed with the couple during the transition.

Finalizing their divorce and sharing joint custody, Tina and Dave were finally able to set aside their differences. However, Alessia wanted to be close to her new little brother, asked to live with her father and Tina declined to protest. Trish and Tina decided to be cordial towards each other for the sake of the children.

While Trish lost all of her baby weight, she still had plenty of it in her breasts, which Dave didn't mind when she showed them off. Trish refused to pose for Playboy but didn't mind doing a classy nude portrait for GQ magazine—as long as Dave and Nicolas posed with her. Needless to say, the magazine flew off the shelves.

Dave went back to wrestling full-time and Trish stayed home with Nicolas. But she often packed up Alessia and Nicolas and traveled with Dave every couple weeks so the family would not be apart for too long.

Their life was great for they went through heaven and hell to get to where they are. Four years later, Dave officially retired from being on the active roster and became a road agent for the WWE. Trish went back to performing, still selling out arenas and climbing the pop charts. Her newest song, "Spending Time With You"—a song she wrote about Dave during their tumultuous courtship— climbed up the charts, making it Trish's ninth number one single.

As years progressed, many asked when they would get married. Dave was open to get married again but Trish liked how things were. After all, she thought, why fuck up such a good thing with marriage? She loved how things were status quo and didn't mind not being married. But if Dave proposed to her, she would say yes in a heartbeat.

As Trish watched Dave playing with the children in front of her, she smiled. Everything was perfect and beautiful. She had her man, her children, and her success. And she didn't want to let go.


End file.
